Into the woods
by John Keating
Summary: AU. TRADUCTION. Arthur Kirkland n'avait aucune idée de se dans quoi il s'embarquait quand il amarra son bateau dans le nouveau monde. Initialement envoyé par le roi d'Angleterre pour ramener des fourrures d'Amérique. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer et à finalement tomber amoureux d'un amérindien. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the woods : chapitre 1**

traduction approximative de la langue cherokee :

 ** _tsis :_** lapin

 ** _waya :_** loup

 ** _Agatanai:_** Sage

 ** _agawela :_** vieille femme

 ** _ahyoka :_** nom de femme cherokee, signifiant "elle a apporté le bonheur."

 ** _etsi :_** maman

 ** _agasga :_** nom de femme cherokee, signifiant "pluie"

 ** _* gago nehi ? :_** Qui es tu ?

 ** _* gadono nehi hayagi ? :_** pourquoi es tu ici ?

 *** nehi nasgi ani tsalagi _! :_** Tu n'es pas un indien cherokee !

* * *

 _Un cri perça le ciel nocturne alors que la tribu cherokee terminait la mise en place des tipis de leur nouvelle maison._

 _'' Qu'est ce que c'était ?'' demanda une jeune fille, effrayée._

 _'' Ce doit être un tsis qui a été mangé par un waya.'' ricana un petit garçon._

 _'' Shhh, ce doit être ça.'' leur dit une voix._

 _'' Oui, agatanai agawela ahyoka.'' dirent tranquillement les enfants._

 _Ladite veille dame se leva de son tipi. Un autre cri se fit entendre, et il était évident qu'il ne provenait pas d'un animal. Une brise mordante portait le son, le vent fouettant les longs cheveux gris d' ahyoka. La femme marchait vers l'origine du bruit, ignorant l'inquiétude du reste de la tribu._

 _'' Etsi, où vas tu ?'' demanda sa fille Agasga._

 _'' Quelque chose m'appelle.'' Expliqua ahyoka en souriant à sa fille aînée. '' Et j'ai toujours suivi ces appels. Je ne béni pas avec mes pouvoirs pour rien. Reste ma chérie, je serai bientôt de retour.''_

 _Agasga regarda, impuissante, sa mère marcher profondément dans les bois..._

* * *

 _Ahyoka suivi le son pendant des heures. Sa force était drainée mais poussée par quelque chose._

 _''Je dois trouver la source de cette...''_

 _le volume des cris augmentait de plus en plus, et un feu d'un vert brumeux illuminait la zone. Ahyoka haletait sous le choc. Au milieu de cette lumière se trouvait un bébé, tout seul, posé sur le sol. Il avait les yeux bleus comme la glace, les cheveux blonds et la peau claire. Ahyoka fut secouée par son apparence, elle n'avais jamais vu un être humain ressemblant à ça avant._

 _''Qu'est ce que tu es...'', murmura Ahyoka en ramassant le garçon qui pleurait ._

 _En un instant, le feu vert disparu et la force de Ahyoka revint. Elle étudia le bébé qui sanglotait._

 _'' Même si ton apparence ne ressemble pas à la mienne, tu es une vie qui m'as appeler pour m'occuper de toi.'' chuchota t-elle.'' Tu es en sécurité maintenant.''_

* * *

'' Terre ! '' cria le matelot sur le mat principal.

Des cris de joie résonnèrent à l'annonce de la vue du nouveau monde. Après avoir naviguer de l'Angleterre vers le nouveau monde, '' l'Amérique '', l'impact de cette annonce n'était pas négligeable.

'' Capitaine Kirkland, l'Amérique est en vue ! '' cria un autre à l'homme impassible.

Arthur Kirkland, du haut de ses 23 ans, lança un regard vers le pont du navire.

'' je le sais, you damnit ! Je suis celui qui dirige ce foutu bateau.'' Dit froidement Arthur. '' Allez faire quelque chose d'utile, comme préparer les ancres.''

'' Oui, monsieur ! '' répondit le marin.

'' Oh Arthur, tu n'es pas amusant.'' gémit une voix derrière lui. '' Je me demande ce qui se passerai si ton équipage découvrait que tu crois que les fées existent.''

Le marin britannique ferma les yeux d'irritation à l'entente de l'accent français.

'' Francis, combien de fois dois je te dire de te taire ? '' Dit sèchement Arthur, regardant Francis Bonnefoy, âgé de 26 ans. '' La seule raison pour laquelle je laisse une grenouille sur mon navire est que tu es déjà allé à Jamestown et en Virginie avant, et que tu connais le chemin dans la forêt pour ramener des fourrures. A la seconde où ce navire retourne en Angleterre, je te jette à coup de pied dans l'Atlantique.''

Le français sourit simplement à l'anglais grincheux.

'' Moi je dis que tu as l'attitude d'une vierge prude, ce que tu es d'ailleurs. Tu dois apprendre à te lâcher, mon ami. Espérons qu'il y aura des femmes à ton goût à Jamestown.''

'' Si je me « lâche » que tu dis, je vais devenir une prostituée mangeuse de fromage.'', répliqua Arthur.

Francis renvoya une partie de ses longs cheveux blonds par dessus son épaule, un sourire en coin. '' Quand vas tu laisser cet extérieur froid que tu maintien ? Tout les moussaillons ici pensent que tu es un monstre parfois.''

'' _Good_. Voilà ce qui me permet de maintenir l'ordre dans mon équipage. Cependant, il y en a un qui me préoccupe un peu.'' Répondit Arthur, plissant les yeux. '' J'ai laisser un homme prussien se joindre à notre équipage. Il connu dans la chasse et la voile, comme moi. Cependant, il est un peu trop radical à mon goût, je garde un œil sur lui.''

Arthur plissa le front quand ledit prussien aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux rouges, Gilbert Beilschmidt, fut en vue sur le pont.

'' Comment peux tu dormir la nuit avec toute cette paranoïa stupide ? '' Bailla Francis.

'' Appelle ça comme tu veux, frog. Il y a une raison pour laquelle la grande Bretagne est la force la plus importante du monde.'' Aboya Arthur. '' Tournant le dos à l'avant du navire. Soit juste sûr que tu puisses nous servir de guide.''

Francis se pencha en arrière dans son siège, un sourire sur le visage.

 _Arthur essaye toujours d'agir comme si nous étions de parfaits étrangers. Je ne pense pas qu'il dira un jour que nous étions amis d'enfance._

Le navire d'Arthur était amarré au port de Jamestown avec d'autres anglais et des femmes les attendant. Une fois Arthur descendu du bateau, il fut accueillit avec des louanges des hommes et des cris d'admirations des femmes.

'' il est tellement beau ! '' '' je pourrais perdre l'esprit pour des sourcils comme ça '' '' je me demande si il a une femme... ''

Arthur ignora les roucoulements des femmes et continua à marcher. Francis, d'autre part s'était arrêté pour flirter avec toutes les femmes qu'il trouvait.

'' Ma belle fleur, vos yeux sont aussi lumineux que le soleil mais aussi mystérieux que la lune.'' dit Francis de manière séductrice à une jeune de 16 ans tout au plus.

elle rit. ''Tu le pense vraiment ?''

''Mais bien sûr, mon amour.''

'' Hey, pédophile, on va te laisser derrière. '' Le coupa un Arthur irrité. '' Tu as de la chance qu'aucun des autres anglais ici ne connaissent les forêts, sinon tu serai coincé ici pour toujours. ''

'' Comment ça ! '' Gémit le français, laissant la jeune fille rougissante derrière.

Arthur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipage.

 _Jusqu'à présent, cette Amérique ne m'a pas impressionné du tout. Les histoires que dont j'ai entendu parler à la maison ne sont que des foutaises. Voyons voir à quel point ce « nouveau monde » est étonnant._

* * *

Au moment où le soleil commençait à descendre, le camp pour la nuit fut mis en place à environ 3 kilomètres de la forêt et d'un lac.

'' Très bien, nous allons commencer par cette route demain matin à la première heure.'' Ordonna Arthur. '' Nous devons nous rendre à l'intérieur et être partis dans une semaine, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit des vacances. Compris ? ''

'' Oui, monsieur ! '' Crièrent les hommes.

Le prussien, Gilbert, roula des yeux. '' je ne suis pas venu ici pour suivre les ordres d'une certaine personne aux sourcils touffus. Je veux voir ce que je peux prendre ici par moi même. '' marmonna t-il.

A l'heure du dîner, les membres de l'équipage se mirent à rire et à parler fort. On raconta une histoire.

'' Vous savez, avant de quitter les quais, un homme m'a dit de faire attention au guerrier fantôme. '' expliqua Edward, un membre de l'équipage. '' Il a dit qu'un garçon appelé Simon était allé trop près de la forêt et qu'il a été attaqué par une arme sortie de nulle part. Il ne pouvait voir personne. ''

'' c'est des conneries ! '' se mit à rire, Martin, un autre marin.

'' Vous n'avez jamais rencontrer quelqu'un dans un combat avant, pas vrai ? '' demanda Gilbert, en souriant malicieusement. '' je peux croire une histoire comme celle-là. Ce « guerrier fantôme » sonne très intrigant pour moi ! ''

Arthur soupira et se leva. Voulant échapper à cette absurdité, il entreprit une promenade près du lac. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit et regarda son reflet.

 _Que vais-je faire une fois retourné à Londres ? Je vais aller chercher un paiement conséquent pour mon travail, mais alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas de famille et pas d'amis. Francis est le seul ami avec qui j'ai grandi et avec les tensions croissantes entre nous et son pays d'origine, la France, je ne peux pas être vu avec lui sans raison stricte. Qu'est ce que je dois faire... ?_

Arthur fut sortit de ses pensées quand il vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose lancé vers lui. Il se jeta rapidement vers la droite, esquivent l'objet.

'' Que se passe t-il... !? ''

Arthur leva la tête pour voir une flèche tirée sur lui. Il pouvait voir une silhouette humaine courir au loin dans sa direction.

'' Aha !'' Sans réfléchir, Arthur tira son pistolet de son étui et se mis à courir dans les bois.

En colère, Arthur chercha du regard son attaquant.

'' Allez, espèce de lâche !'' cria Arthur '' Personne n'attaque un anglais sans représailles ! ''

Arthur put sentir derrière lui le courant d'air crée par quelqu'un courrant vite, donc Arthur tourna dans cette direction. Cependant, il se retrouva face à face avec un arc et une flèche pointée droit sur lui. Derrière l'arme se trouvait un homme de quelques pouces plus grand que lui avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus en colère et des plumes dans les cheveux. Deux stries rouges étaient peintes sous ses yeux et une autre jaune sur l'arrête de son nez.

'' _Nehi gago_ ? '' demanda l'homme dans une langue qu'Arthur ne connaissait pas.

'' Que diable racontes tu ? '' cria Arthur, visant l'homme avec son pistolet.

'' _Gadono nehi hayani_ ? _Nehi nasgi ani tsalagi_! '' cria de nouveau l'homme.

'' Essaye de parler anglais, espèce de fou sauvage ! '' répliqua Arthur.

Les deux se regardèrent, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que l'autre disait. L'homme peint dévisagea Arthur avant de laisser tomber son arme. Arthur pensait que son intention était de se rendre, mais il pensait mal. L'homme le saisit par les épaules, le tira vers lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser. Choqué, le pistolet glissa des mains d'Arthur.

Après quelques secondes, l'attaquant repoussa Arthur, ramassa son arc et la flèche et le braqua à nouveau.

'' Qui es tu ? Et que fais tu ici ? Cria t-il.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux.

'' Quoi ?! Tu m'attaques avec une foutue flèche, tu me crie dessus dans une langue bizarre, tu m'embrasses puis tu me parles dans un anglais parfait ? Et tu _oses_ me poser cette question ? ''

'' Tu dois partir maintenant ! Vous, hommes pâles, empiétez sur notre maison ! '' dit l'homme à Arthur.

'' Tu as le teint pâle aussi ! Alors qu'est ce que tu es ? '' répliqua Arthur.

'' Je suis un cherokee. Tu n'en est pas un. Je te préviens maintenant, reste loin d'ici, ou tu ne pourra jamais oublier le nom A _melige_ , ou dans votre langue étrange, l'Amérique ! ''

Sur ce, l'homme disparu.

'' What the hell... ? '' Arthur resta là, les yeux écarquillés. '' ce « Amelige » est sûrement complètement fou, je le tuerai s'il ose me menacer à nouveau.''

* * *

Il était tard quand Arthur fut finalement de retour au camp.

\- '' Où étiez vous capitaine ? Nous étions sur le point de partir à votre recherche. '' dit un anglais, Edward, épuisé.

\- '' J'étais au bord du lac, et je me suis endormi.'' mentit Arthur. '' Mais je vais bien. ''

cette nuit là, Arthur ne put que penser à cet homme qui se faisait appeler Amérique.

 _Qui porte le même nom qu'un continent ? Comment est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas put parler anglais jusqu'à ce qu'il... m'embrasse ?_ Arthur frissonna à ce souvenir. _Eh bien, je sens qu'il va être plus_ _préoccupent que Gilbert et Francis réunis._

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the woods : chapitre 2**

raduction :

 ** _halewista! :_** Stop!

 _ **nehi uha tla pas adanvto :**_ tu n'as pas de coeur

* * *

''Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? ''

Le lendemain, Francis était couché dans son lit, dans sa tente, toussant plus ou moins. Tout son visage était rouge et ses yeux étaient tombants.

''Il est malade, monsieur. '' dit Thomas, un membre de l'équipage, à Arthur. '' je pense que le poisson qu'il a mangé avait quelque chose.''

''Ma nourriture... je veux ma cuisine française ! '' gémit Francis de façon spectaculaire. '' Ici c'est à peu près comme la nourriture britannique !''

Arthur leva les yeux. '' Eh bien, que sommes nous sensés faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas chasser sans savoir où aller ! Il est notre seul guide ! ''

'' Nous pouvons toujours envoyer des éclaireurs pour faire un itinéraire, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. '' suggéra Gilbert, un sourire en coin.

Arthur regarda Gilbert. '' Je suppose que nous pouvons, mais nous ne pouvons pas y envoyer l'ensemble de l'équipage.''

'' Pourquoi pas nous deux ? '' demanda Gilbert. ''Nous pouvons nous repartir le travail.''

L'anglais expira par le nez. '' Très bien, très bien. A la minute où vous trouverez une sorte de parcours que nous pouvons suivre, signale le moi avec un coup de feu, et je vais faire la même chose.''

'' C'est bon pour moi, allons y !'' cria Gilbert.

'' Les garçons, assurez vous que Francis récupère. Nous aurons besoin de lui demain. '' ordonna Arthur.

'' Oui, monsieur ! ''

Arthur saisit son pistolet et partit avec Gilbert.

'' Vous êtes parti très longtemps hier.'' dit Gilbert à Arthur. '' Je doute que quelqu'un comme vous s'endormirait dans un endroit nouveau, surtout quand vous ne connaissait pas le terrain''

'' Vous êtes un fin observateur.'' répondit durement Arthur.

'' Alors que faisiez vous vraiment ?'' le pressa Gilbert.

'' j'étais... préoccupé. '' lui dit sèchement Arthur.

'' Arthur Kirkland, jeune marin et chasseur, est préoccupé ? C'est un comble.'' se mit à rire Gilbert.

'' Vous savez ce qui est aussi un comble ? '' le coupa Arthur. '' Que vous ayez cru à cette histoire de guerrier fantôme ridicule. ''

'' Contrairement à vous, l'impressionnant moi a un grand sens de l'aventure. '' Gilbert ricana. '' Vous venez de coller aux faits et aux chiffres, alors que j'ai tendance à aller sur une autre branche. Vous devez apprendre à vivre. Et en direct, je veux dire, faire quelque chose de génial, pas croire aux fées de contes.''

'' Tch... comment avez vous entendu parler de ça ?!'' Cria Arthur.

'' J'ai des oreilles partout. '' sourit fièrement Gilbert.

 _Non seulement ça, mais je l'ai entendu parler de fées dans son sommeil la nuit dernière._

'' Eh bien, je vais aller à gauche et vous prenez à droite.'' dit Gilbert à Arthur alors qu'ils approchaient de la zone boisée.

'' Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres Gilbert.'' aboya Arthur, bouleversé que de toutes les personnes, ce soit Gilbert qui ait découvert son secret. '' Vous allez à droite et _je vais_ aller à gauche. Compris ? ''

'' Oui, monsieur ! Le génial moi va trouver un itinéraire plus vite que le temps de dire « fée clochette ». '' répondit Gilbert moqueusement.

Sur ce, Gilbert entra dans la forêt, son rire résonnant dans un écho derrière lui.

'' S'il continu, je ferai exporter une guillotine de la France vers l'Angleterre.'' marmonna Arthur avant d'entrer dans la forêt par le côté gauche.

Tandis qu'il avançait dans ses recherches, il songea à cet homme bizarre, Amelige.

 _Ce salaud... je peux pas croire qu'il m'ait embrasser et qu'ensuite il puisse parler anglais. C'était quoi ça ? Il n'a probablement jamais reçu la formation adéquate..._

Arthur suivait le fil de ces pensées. Ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement, ce fut une énorme erreur. Un grondement soudain fit se figer Arthur. Il leva les yeux pour voir un énorme grizzly à environ 6 pieds de lui, montrant les dents.

'' Seigneur... ! '' Arthur fis un pas en arrière, sous le choc.

L'ours continua de gronder quoique plus férocement.

 _Cette chose pourrait m'attaquer. Je ne laisserai jamais un animal m'intimider et me faire passer pour un lâche._

Arthur attrapa son pistolet qui se trouvait à portée de main, visant l'ours.

'' Cet ours sera la première chasse pour la fourrure... '' murmura Arthur à lui-même, armant le pistolet.

'' _Halewista_! '' cria une voix familière.

Arthur avait déjà appuyer sur la gâchette, la balle perforant la poitrine de l'ours. Celui ci rugit de douleur et tomba sur côté, révélant trois petits bébés qui regardait leur mère.

Arthur fut un peu secoué, puis il sentit une forte emprise sur son poignet.

'' Ow ! '' Arthur grimaça, laissant tomber le pistolet.

'' Qu'as tu fait ? ''

Arthur tourna la tête pour voir l'homme d'hier, Amelige. Il avait l'air très en colère et des larmes commençait à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

'' Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! '' cria Amelige au visage d'Arthur. '' Elle n'allait pas te faire de mal ! Elle ne faisait que protéger ses petits de prédateurs potentiels ! ''

Arthur se mit à trembler, des larmes se formant dans ses propres yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son sang froid devant quelqu'un. La douleur pure dans les yeux d'Amelige serra son cœur de regret.

'' Je... je suis désolé. '' murmura Arthur.

Amelige poussa Arthur à distance de l'ours tombé.

'' _Nehi uha tla pas adanvto_! Tu n'es pas différent des autres hommes pâles qui sont entrés dans cette forêt. Vous tuez pour le plaisir et la cupidité, pas pour la survie ! Je t'avais dis de rester loin de cette forêt ! Regarde la ! Regarde ! ''

Arthur regarda l'animal mourant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

'' Je... Je... Je... '' Arthur n'arrivait pas à former de mots. L'anglais avait déjà chassé et tué sans avoir de regrets, mais en regardant cet animal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux.

Amelige poussa Arthur sur le côté et s'accroupit à côte de l'ours. Il plaça ses mains sur la blessure et ferma les yeux, chantant doucement.

'' De fourrures et de plumes, de l'ampleur et de la peau. Différent sans et avec, même à l'intérieur. Étrange corps, mais l'un de l'âme, grâce à toute les créatures. Que les dieux ont fait ensemble ''

Une douce lumière verte sorti de ses mains et guérit la blessure instantanément.

'' Qu'est ce que... ? '' Arthur ne put finir sa phrase. Il pouvait croire aux fées, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un simple mortel puisse accomplir une telle magie.

Amelige se leva et jeta un regard noir à Arthur. '' Si je n'avais pas été là, ces petits n'auraient plus de mère pour prendre soin d'eux. ''

'' Je suis désolé '' Arthur était encore tremblant.

Amelige étudia Arthur. '' Je veux que tu viennes avec moi pendant un certain temps. ''

'' Pourquoi ? '' demanda Arthur dont la paranoïa était de retour.

'' Tu n'as aucune idée de combien la vie est précieuse, pas vrai ? ''

Arthur resta silencieux, les paroles de Gilbert sur le fait de vivre sa vie, lui revinrent en mémoire.

'' C'est ce que je pensais '' se moqua Amelige. '' Je veux te montrer ce qu'est une vie. Alors, viens avec moi. ''

Fasciné par Amelige, Arthur hocha lentement la tête en signe d''accord. Il se pencha pour récupérer son pistolet, mais Amelige l'arrêta.

'' Tu n'auras pas besoin de cette chose.'' lui dit-il.

Les yeux d'Arthur se rétrécirent, n'étant pas habitué à obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Amelige dégageait plus de force que n'importe qui et l'anglais savait qui ne pouvais pas gagner cette bataille silencieuse contre lui.

'' Bien. '' lâcha Arthur. '' Mais ne t'habitue pas à me voir aussi passif. Je ne suis pas comme ça. ''

'' Moi non plus, homme pâle. '' répondit Amelige. '' Et les cherokee, mon peuple, ne le sont pas non plus. ''

Amelige attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui.

 _Ces '' cherokee '' dont il parle doivent être aussi étranges que lui._ Pensa Arthur. _Je veux dire regarde ses vêtements. On dirait que son pantalon a été fabriqué avec du tissus très peu cher, et il ne porte pas de chemise, pour l'amour du ciel ! En outre, la peinture sur son visage est extrêmement propre. La peinture c'est pour l'art. Et ses chaussures... qu'est ce que c'est... ?_

'' Comment est ce que ton peuple t'appelle ? '' demanda brusquement Amelige, sortant Arthur de ses pensées.

'' Quoi ? '' dit Arthur, confus.

'' Comment est ce que les hommes pâles t'appellent ? '' répéta Amelige. '' Tu sais déjà que l'on appelle Amelige. ''

'' Oh, tu veux dire mon nom ? '' clarifia Arthur.

'' Nom ? Je pense que oui... ? '' répondit Amelige, déconcerté par le mot « nom ».

'' Oh. Mon nom est Arthur Kirkland. '' répondit l'anglais.

'' Tu as ces deux « noms » ? '' dit Amelige en inclinant la tête.

'' Pourquoi ?, oui c'est le cas. L'autre nom « Kirkland » est mon nom de famille. Mes ancêtres l'ont porté avant moi. C'est une sorte d'identité. ''

'' Identité, hein ? '' Amelige réfléchit sans savoir ce qu'un « nom de famille » était. '' Mon nom, Amelige, a toujours été mon identité. ''

'' En parlant d'identité, nom de dieu, qu'est ce que tu as fais hier ? '' demanda Arthur, son choc de retour.

'' Ce que j'ai fait ? '' répéta Amelige.

'' Oui ! Tu es sortis de nulle part en criant des choses incompréhensibles, mais tu m'as embrassé et maintenant tu parles anglais ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? '' trancha Arthur.

Amelige inclina de nouveau sa tête. '' Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « baiser ». Tu veux dire quand ma bouche touche la tienne ? ''

'' Oui bordel ! '' souffla Arthur.

'' Je ne savais pas ce que tu disais.'' expliqua Amelige. '' Et à chaque fois que ma bouche touche celle de quelqu'un qui parle une langue étrangère, j'apprends cette langue en quelques secondes. Cependant, je ne connais pas tous les mots de cet étrange « anglais » qui est le votre. ''

'' Clairement. '' marmonna Arthur. '' Alors, quel âge as tu de toute façon ? ''

Amelige rit. '' Je ne suis pas encore vieux. Beaucoup de lunes et de soleils passeront avant que je sois vieux ! ''

'' Non, pas « vieux » comme dans les cheveux gris et la peau ridée ! '' lui dit Arthur, frustré. '' Je veux dire « vieux » comme dans l'âge. ''

'' Âge ? '' répéta Amelige. '' Eh bien, j'ai dix et neuf ans. ''

'' Dix et neuf... donc tu as dix-neuf. '' conclut Arthur.

'' Dix-neuf ? C'est la façon dont les gens qui parlent anglais comptent les années ? '' demanda Amelige.

'' C'est ça. '' répondit Arthur.

'' Alors, quel est ton âge ? ''

'' Vingt-trois ans. ''

'' Vingt ? Tu veux dire deux dix et trois ans ? Donc ça veux dire que tu as... trois-dix ? '' demanda innocemment Amelige.

Cette fois, Arthur rit. '' Tu ne connaît pas la façon de compter, hein ? ''

'' Pas dans ta langue. '' souligna Amelige. '' Voilà un autre problème des hommes pâles. Ils croient que juste parce que nous sommes différents d'eux, nous sommes en dessous d'eux. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ça. '' Arthur haussa les épaules. '' C'est juste qu'il semble que partout où vous vivez, c'est barbare. ''

Amelige arrêta de marcha et Arthur lui rentra dedans.

'' Hey, quel est le problème ? '' demanda Arthur.

'' Barbare, tu dis ? '' dit Amelige plutôt froidement. '' Tout simplement parce que nous ne portons pas de vêtements ridiculement raides et que nous faisons des choses différentes, nous sommes barbares ? ''

'' Mon vêtements n'est pas raide ! '' protesta Arthur, tirant sur sa chemise.

'' Tu n'as jamais vu tout autre type de civilisation en dehors de la tienne, non ? '' demanda Amelige. '' Permet moi de te montrer mon peuple. ''

Amelige repris Arthur et le tira en avant.

'' Je peux très bien marcher par moi même. '' lâcha Arthur.

'' Nous sommes presque chez moi. S'ils te voit sans moi, ils vont te capturer et peut être même te tuer. '' expliqua Amelige à l'anglais. '' Alors reste à proximité. ''

Arthur soupira, cédant au natif américain encore une fois.

 _Qui sont ces « cherokee » ?_

* * *

'' Arthur ! '' appela Gilbert dans la forêt.

Il avait entendu un coup de feu et ensuite des cris. Maintenant, il ne trouvait plus Arthur du tout.

'' Sortez ! Le génial Gilbert est fatigué ! '' appela t-il.

A ce moment, Gilbert trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long.

'' Que ce passe t-il ? '' bouillonna Gilbert. '' Qui a oser me faire ça ? ''

Il roula pour trouver le pistolet d'Arthur.

'' Qu'est ce que... ? Il ne serait sûrement pas parti sans ça... ''

Gilbert pris l'arme et continua à regarder autour. Il pouvait repérer trois types de pistes différentes. On pouvait y deviner les traces d'Arthur, des estampes d'ours et une troisième paire appartenant à un autre être humain.

'' Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? '' se demanda Gilbert.

C'est avec plusieurs scénarios possibles de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Arthur que Gilbert se remit à la recherche d'Arthur.

* * *

fin du chapitre 2 ! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the woods : chapitre 3**

traduction :

 ** _Nasgi yunega ! Agisdiyi galitsadi ale gatlida ! :_** c'est un homme pâle ! sortez les arcs et les flèches !

 ** _halewista ! :_** stop !

 ** _Nagiasgaya meulage nasgi atsisonvnv itsulaayv ! :_** il ne va pas vous faire de mal !

 ** _tsalagi :_** Cherokee

 ** _Nasgiasgaya wanige atslvsgi, golisdi_ ? :** il est une fleur délicate, vous voyez ?

 ** _tsula :_** renard

Amelige s'arrêta devant un groupe de grands buissons incrustés d'épines. Arthur regarda Amelige, puis le buisson, puis de nouveau Amelige.

'' Eh bien, pour tu t'es arrêté ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de traverser ces buissons sans se tuer. '' lui dit Arthur.

'' Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je déteste les hommes pâles, ils pensent que les autres personnes qui ne sont pas comme eux sont stupides. '' répondit tendrement Amelige.

'' Eh bien, excuse moi ! '' souffla Arthur. '' Alors, comment allons nous traverser ça ? ''

Amelige saisit la main d'Arthur à nouveau et se dirigea directement dans les buissons.

'' Eh, qu'est ce que tu penses faire ?! Tu essayes de nous tuer tous les deux ?! '' cria Arthur, en essayant de se dégager.

'' Du calme, Armure. Ne soit pas en colère contre les esprits qui protègent ma maison. '' dit calmement Amelige.

'' Mon nom, c'est _Arthur_ , pas « armure », damnit ! Et de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Des esprits ? ''

'' Fais moi confiance. '' sourit Amelige.

Le visage sévère d'Arthur vacilla. '' B-Bien, alors... ''

Amelige marcha droit à travers les buissons. Arthur ferma étroitement les yeux, s'attendant à une sorte de douleur, mais tout ce qu'il sentait était la lumière balayée par les buissons.

'' Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, Alexander. Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité. '' dit Amelige, en mettant sa main libre sur la tête d'Arthur.

'' C'est _Arthur,_ _you wanker_ ! Et j'ai pas eu peur. On m'a appris à m'attendre à l'inattendu, voilà tout. '' grogna Arthur, en ouvrant les yeux à l'éblouissement du natif américain.

'' Eh bien, nous allons voir ça. '' sourit Amelige.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, et la mâchoire d'Arthur faillit se décrocher. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus de forêt, mais un merveilleux paradis. Des étendues d'herbes à perte de vue à l'horizon, et une rivière d'un bleu clair se trouvait juste devant lui. Au loin, des rangées de maïs, hauts et fiers, attendant d'être récoltées. Cependant, malgré la beauté qui l'entourait, son plus grand choc était le peuple.

Des dizaines de personnes à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux noirs avec les yeux bruns parcouraient la région, parlant et riant dans la langue de leur pays natal, le _Tsalagi_. La plupart des hommes étaient torses nus comme Amelige, décorés avec des peintures formants des symboles différents. Les femmes avaient des robes à longueur des genoux, ornées de perles.

L'un des Cherokee leva les yeux vers Arthur.

'' _Nasgi yunega ! Agisdiyi galitsadi ale gatlida !_ '' cria t-il.

Immédiatement les femmes coururent dans leurs tipis tandis que les hommes saisirent leurs armes : des arcs et des flèches.

Arthur serra les dents. Il ne se souciait pas qu'il n'avait pas d'armes et qu'il était en infériorité numérique, trente contre un. Il préférai mourir honorablement dans la bataille plutôt que de fuir.

" _Halewista !_ " Cria Amelige. " _Nagiasgaya meulage nasgi atsisonvnv itsulaayv_ ! "

Amelige continua d'expliquer au Cherokee en _Tsalagi_ tandis qu'Arthur restait là, abasourdi. Il entendit Amelige mentionner son nom à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne comprit que ça.

'' _Nasgiasgaya wanige atslvsgi, golisdi_ ? '' termina Amelige avec un sourire.

La plupart des hommes se mirent à rire, puis firent un signe de salut à Arthur avant de retourner à leurs affaires.

'' ça s'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. '' nota Arthur. '' qu'est ce que tu leur à dit exactement ? ''

Amelige sourit. '' Oh, je leur ai dit que tu n'allais pas nous faire de mal, que tu es de notre côté, et qu'il est facile de te maîtriser parce que tu es une fleur délicate. ''

'' QUOI ?! '' cria Arthur au visage d'Amelige. '' pourquoi, au nom de dieu, tu leur a dit que j'étais une fleur délicate, _you wanker_ ?! Est ce que je ressemble à une fille pour toi ?! ''

Amelige se tut alors qu'il regardait Arthur.

'' …Ne me réponds pas ça. '' trancha Arthur. Il fit face au Cherokee.

'' Ignorez ce que cet imbécile a dit. Je ne suis _pas_ une fleur. Je suis un marin et un chasseur ! '' cria t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda, se demandant se qu'il disait.

'' Et d'ailleurs, qui a dit que j'étais de votre côté ? '' demanda Arthur, fronçant les sourcils. '' Je suis simplement ici pour le commerce des fourrures. L'équipage ici avant moi était ici pour l'or qu'on peut trouver sur ces terres, mais ils n'ont pas pu en trouver car des indiens les ont attaqués et l'on caché. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. '' Amelige secoua la tête. '' je l'ai appris. Ce n'étais pas notre tribu, mais il n'y avait pas d'or dans ce domaine. La tribu et les hommes pâles étaient au bord de la guerre, mais une fille de chef courageuse et l'un des hommes pâles ont aidés à y mettre fin. ''

'' Eh bien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre ici. '' répondit Arthur. '' Notre équipage va juste chasser, puis partir. ''

'' Mais cette terre ne vous appartient pas. '' Amelige fronça les sourcils. '' Vous, hommes pâles, ne pouvez pas empiéter ! ''

'' Tu peux arrêter de nous appeler « hommes pâles » pour l'amour du christ ! Nous sommes anglais. Britanniques. Gentlemen. Comme tu préfères ! ''

Amelige secoua tristement la tête. '' Vous, hommes pâles, êtes loin d'être des « hommes doux ». Les hommes qui sont doux ne détruisent pas la nature, ils la protège. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer impitoyablement. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne tuons que pour la survie, rien de plus. Comme tu peux le voir, en milieu de saison, nous utilisons du tissus pour nos vêtements. Nous utilisons les peaux d'animaux uniquement en période de froid brutal. ''

'' Écoute, l'ordre ne viens pas de moi. '' soupira Arthur. '' Nous avons été envoyés ici sur commande, et si nous ne remplissons pas notre mission ça pourrait signifier la fin de- ''

'' Ta réputation, non ? '' le coupa Amelige, plissant les yeux.

Arthur ne pouvait nier cette affirmation.

'' Tu ne comprends toujours pas. '' Amelige soupira de frustration '' « hommes doux » ou non, vous, hommes pâles, pensez tous la même chose. ''

Amelige saisit à nouveau le poignet d'Arthur et l'entraîna à travers le village Cherokee.

'' Hey ! Pas encore ! Où est ce que tu m'emmènes maintenant ? '' cria Arthur.

Amelige l'ignora. Ils atteignirent une rivière à l'eau pure. Plusieurs canots étaient couchés sur le bord. Les grands étaient pour la guerre. Amelige traîna une des plus petites pirogues dans la rivière et attrapa une pagaie.

'' Monte. '' dit Amelige à Arthur. '' Je refuse de renoncer à toi. ''

'' Oh, quel chanceux je suis. '' grogna Arthur. '' Et pourquoi pas ? ''

Amelige semblait un peu hésitant. '' parce que... Je vois que tu n'es pas comme tous les autres hommes pâles que j'ai rencontré. Tu es vraiment... une fleur délicate.''

Le visage d'Arthur devint rouge sans qu'il le remarque. '' J-Je ne suis pas délicat... ''

Sans beaucoup plus d'histoires, Arthur monta dans le canot.

 _C'est le pire... pourquoi cet enfant arrive à me faire agir de manière si différente ? Les gens qui m'ont rencontré m'ont presque toujours redouté par la suite. Mais cet Amelige... en quelque sorte je le crains. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne vive pas en Angleterre, ou bien le gouvernement relancerai probablement les procès de sorcières et le brûlerai sur un bûcher._

Arthur sourit en riant de lui même.

'' Qu'est ce qui est amusant ? '' demanda curieusement Amelige, pagayant dans la rivière.

'' Oh, rien du tout.'' repondit Arthur, reprenant son sang froid.

Haussant les épaules, Amelige se remis face au flux devant lui.

'' Tu sais, je sais que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, mais je suis sûr que tu sais maintenant que je ne suis pas un homme ordinaire.'' lui dit Amelige. '' Et je sais qu'il y a certaine chose que tu dois découvrir sur toi-même.''

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda suspicieusement Arthur, se crispant.

'' Je sais que tu ne souris pas beaucoup.'' répondit-il regardant toujours devant lui. '' Et ce sourire que je viens de voir il y a une minute est le premier que tu as fais depuis de nombreuses années. ''

Arthur haletait sous le choc. Comment Amelige pouvait savoir ça ?

'' Tu n'es pas difficile à lire.'' Amelige sourit. '' D'ailleurs... tu as un sourire attachant.''

Tout le sang d'Arthur se précipita vers son visage. '' Je... est-ce vrai ? ''

'' Regarde, voici notre destination ! '' cria de joie Amelige, n'entendant pas Arthur.

Cela suffit à sortir Arthur de sa transe.

 _Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je devrais être de retour au camp ! Ou à la chasse ! Et je dois m'assurer que Francis se remet bien..._

'' Um, Amelige, je dois y aller.'' lui dit Arthur.

Amelige pencha la tête curieusement. '' pourquoi ? Nous venons juste d'arriver.''

'' je sais, mais je dois vraiment... !?'' se coupa Arthur en se rendant compte de la proximité du visage d'Amelige.

'' Qu'est ce qui est le plus important exactement ? '' demanda Amelige, ses grands yeux bleus vacillant avec espièglerie.

'' Je... je... je... '' Arthur ne put former une phrase intelligible.

'' S'il te plaît, reste un peu plus longtemps ? '' plaida légèrement Amelige.

Arthur ne put résister aux charmes d'Amelige. '' Ok, peu importe. ''

'' Très bien ! En bien, nous descendons ici.'' Amelige sourit et sauta hors de la pirogue, sur la terre ferme.

 _C'est sûr, ce type pourrait être jugé et reconnu coupable de sorcellerie._ Pensa Arthur, suivant Amelige.

'' Quelle genre de créature, est-ce ? '' demanda Arthur, en regardant un animal avec une fourrure rouge. '' il ressemble à un chien, mais... ''

'' Oh, c'est un _Tsula,_ ou dans votre langue, un renard.'' l'informa Amelige.

Tout les deux marchaient depuis un certain temps maintenant, et la curiosité d'Arthur était au meilleur de sa forme.

'' Oh, c'est à ça que ressemble un renard... '' Arthur se tut. Les renards étaient sur la liste des animaux a chasser pour leurs fourrures. '' c'est vraiment une chose superbe.''

'' Ouais, les renards le sont ! '' Amelige sourit '' Est ce que tu veux rencontrer le renard ? ''

Arthur regarda Amelige, surprit. '' quoi ? ''

'' Est ce que tu veux rencontrer le renard ? '' répéta Amelige.

'' Amelige, c'est une créature sauvage. Comment diable est ce que je- ''

Déjà, Amelige s'était rapproché du renard.

'' Amelige, qu'est ce que tu penses faire ?! Tu vas te faire mordre ! '' le prévint Arthur.

Amelige se baissa et arriva à la hauteur des yeux de l'animal. Il commença à faire des aboiement sonores étranges. Le renard lui répondit avec les siens.

'' Amelige... qu'est ce que tu fais ? '' demanda Arthur, perplexe.

'' je suis en communication avec le renard. '' dit simplement Amelige, sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'animal.

 _Oh, super..._ gémit Arthur pour lui-même. _Je me suis laissé emporté par un fou._

'' D'accord Arthur ! _Adahy_ dit qu'il veut bien te rencontrer aussi longtemps que tu t'engages à ne pas nuire aux membres de son espèce. '' dit Amelige à Arthur.

'' _Adahy_ ? '' répéta Arthur.

'' Ouais, c'est le nom du renard, il me l'a dit.'' Amelige ramassa Adahy et le porta vers l'anglais.

Arthur fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

'' Tout va bien, Arthur. _Adahy_ ne te mordra pas. '' lui assura Amelige.

Arthur regarda _Adahy_. Les yeux bruns d' _Adahy_ clignotait avec confiance. Prenant une profonde , Arthur tendit la main et cinspirationaressa _Adahy_ sur la tête. _Adahy_ ronronnait doucement et Arthur commença à lui gratter lentement le cou.

Le sourire d'Arthur revint et il pris _Adahy_ dans ses bras. '' Wow, ce _Adahy_ n'est pas un si mauvais gars.''

les yeux d'Amelige se voilèrent de bonheur. _Je savais qu'Arthur était différent des autres. Je le savais._

'' Hey, Arthur. '' appela Amelige après qu'Arthur ait libéré Adahy.

'' Oui ? '' demanda Arthur, un sourire sur le visage.

'' La lune est presque dehors. '' dit-il, pointant le ciel où le soleil se couchait. '' Je veux te montrer quelque chose.''

Sur ce, Amelige saisit la main d'Arthur et l'entraîna à nouveau.

 _'' P-P-Pourquoi est ce qu'il me prend toujours la main et pas le poignet ? ''_ Se demanda Arthur. '' _Est_ _ce qu'il a une idée de ce que ça signifie... ? ''_

'' Regarde, on est arrivés ! '' cria fièrement Amelige.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un champs dégagé, bordé d'arbres.

Il se retourna pour voir le visage vermeille d'Arthur. '' Quel est le problème ? ''

Il était difficile pour Arthur de respirer normalement. Il sentit avec gêne la prise maladroite des mains d'Amelige. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux couples qu'il avait vu à Londres, se tenant la main.

'' J-Je vais bien. '' Arthur balbutia, essayant de retrouver son sang froid. '' Je dois te demander. Pourquoi m'emmener dans un champ vide ? ''

Le sourire d'Amelige s'élargit. '' Tu verras très bientôt. Donc pour l'instant, assit toi avec moi.''

Amelige se laissa tomber sur le sol. Arthur fit de même.

'' Pour quelqu'un avec de si mauvais pressentiments, tu es très timide, pas vrai ? '' demanda Amelige à haute voix.

'' Quoi ? '' demanda Amelige, tout à fait incriminé. '' Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' Tu as peur de laisser les autres voir qui tu es. Et tu as peur aussi de rompre avec les traditions qu'on t'as enseigner. ''

'' Je ne sais pas comment tu en es arriver à cette conclusion.'' trancha Arthur, les yeux se rétrécissant. '' Je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ma personnalité change quand tu es dans les parages. Tu es déjà une personne assez bizarre avec ta « magie ». Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour me faire agir différemment ? ''

Amelige continua de sourire. '' La manière dont tu te comporte n'est pas _différente_ de qui tu es. Tu m'as révélé qui tu es _vraiment_.''

Arthur sentit son souffle quitter sa gorge.

A ce moment, la lune commença à briller, et des centaines de lucioles planèrent à partir du sol, leurs lumières vacillants.

Amelige se pencha, en remarquant que les lumières d'une bébé luciole ne s'en allait pas. Il la prit doucement et la mis dans ses mains.

'' D'une certain manière, Arthur, tu es comme ce bébé luciole ici.'' dit Amelige, en lui montrant l'insecte sans lumière. '' Tu as une lumière à l'intérieur de toi, mais c'est juste que tu as peur de la laisser briller devant les autres.''

Amelige couvrit complètement la luciole, une lumière verte fut visible entre ses mains. '' Mais avec la bonne pression... '' Amelige relâcha la luciole, sa lumière vacillant comme celle de toute les autres. '' Ta lumière brisera l'obscurité qui l'entoure.''

Arthur regarda Amelige, ses paroles résonnant en lui. _Amelige, quel genre d''homme es tu... ?_

Quelques heures plus tard, Amelige dirigea Arthur sûrement hors de sa maison cachée pour revenir dans la partie principale de la forêt. Arthur fut silencieux tout le temps.

'' Est ce que je te reverrai demain ? '' demanda Amelige avec espoir.

''… Probablement pas.'' répondit Arthur, détournant les yeux. '' Je dois quitter l'Amérique dans quelques jours avec des fourrures.''

L'expression d'Amelige s'attrista.

'' Tu dois amener tous les animaux qui vivent ici hors de la forêt.'' dit farouchement Arthur à Amelige. '' Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient chassés et écorchés, donc fait les sortir d'ici et de la forêt, le temps où nous y sommes. Ensuite, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'aller ailleurs. Tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.''

Sur ce, Arthur tourna les talons et suivi le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, sans regarder une fois derrière lui.

 _Arthur... ta lumière est cachée sous la pierre_. Pensa Amelige pour lui même. _Je sais qu'elle est là. Peut importe combien tu agis froidement envers moi. Je sais maintenant tu as réalisé combien la vie est précieuse, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ta pierre intérieure permettra aux autres chasseurs de venir dans la forêt._

'' Hé, capitaine ! Où étiez vous ? '' demanda Edward au retour d'Arthur. '' Gilbert était à votre recherche depuis des siècles, nous avons même envoyer un petit groupe de recherche pour vous retrouver ! Mais il n'y avait rien. Nous sommes tombés sur un ours et quelques petits. Gilbert pensait que ces ours vous avez attaqué car il avait repérer des traces d'ours, alors... ''

Arthur ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Derrière Edward se trouvait les fourrures de la mère et ses petits, tous situé autour d'un feu pour les sécher.

'' Nous avons laisser un reste de viande pour vous.'' termina fièrement Edward.

'' Oui, oui. Eh bien, je dois me reposer un peu.'' dit Arthur, sentant son estomac se retourner.

Les yeux fixés au sol, il commença à marcher vers sa tente, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Une paire de bottes familière bloqua le chemin, il leva les yeux pour voir un Gilbert visiblement satisfait.

'' Vous avez laisser tomber ceci.'' dit le prussien froidement, tendant le pistolet d'Arthur.

''Oh, ça.'' Arthur reprit son pistolet. '' Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.''

''Ouais.'' dit Gilbert une fois qu'il lui eut donné. '' C'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes partis toute la journée, sans armes, puis vous revenez comme si de rien n'était passé ? Vous êtes le capitaine, vous êtes sensé nous conduire. Ces quelques fourrures d'ours ne suffiront pas aux exigences nécessaire pour le commerce. Si ça continue, nous aurons besoin d'un nouveau capitaine.''

Arthur regarda Gilbert. '' Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est bonne chance.''

Sur ce, Arthur se retira dans sa tente. Gilbert sourit en retournant se joindre aux autres hommes.

 _Arthur perd la confiance de son propre équipage. En peu de temps, je pourrai en prendre le contrôle, réclamer la totalité de cette terre pour moi, et Arthur pourra embrasser mon joli cul allemand. Keseseseseeeee !_

 _Fin du chapitre 3 !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the woods : chapitre 4**

 **traduction :**

 ** _hatlv noquus tesi_? :** où est ce que tu vas ?

 ** _ganitli :_** un lit cherokee

 ** _tsigotvdi, etsi :_** je dois le voir, maman

 ** _gago ? :_** qui ?

 _ **Kohi iyvi dvtsilutsi :** _ je serai de retour bientôt

 _ **Aya wili digosisodi kila :** _ je t'expliquerai plus tard

 _Bruder, pourquoi est ce que tu dois aller en Angleterre ? Demanda Ludwig, le jeune frère de Gilbert, tout juste âgé de douze ans. ''Tu avais promis de rester avec moi en Allemagne pour toujours !''_

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt, âgé de seize ans, ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. ''Nous avons besoin d'argent, West.''_

 _Ludwig était né en Allemagne, tandis que Gilbert était né en Prusse, d'où le surnom « West » pour son petit frère._

 _'' Après que mère et père ait déménagés ici, ils t'ont eut, puis ils nous ont abandonnés, tu te rappelles ? Ils nous ont laisser avec presque rien. Je suis en mesure d'avoir des emplois, mais pas ici.'' expliqua Gilbert à Ludwig. '' L'Angleterre propose du travail en abondance à l'heure actuelle. C'est une place garantie.''_

 _'' Permet moi de venir avec toi ! Je suis assez vieux pour travailler ! S'il te plaît !'' le supplia Ludwig._

 _''… Je suis désolé.'' Gilbert serra les poings. '' J'ai seulement assez d'argent pour que je monte dans un navire à Londres. Le reste de l'argent est pour toi jusqu'à ce que je t'en envoi plus. Je te promet que je reviendrai. Ensuite nous pourrons vivre ensemble pour toujours... tout comme je te l'ai promis. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul comme père et mère l'ont fait.''_

 _Ludwig hocha lentement la tête. '' D'accord, bruder.''_

 _Gilbert ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Ludwig. '' Tu es un garçon fort. Il est temps d'être un homme. Fais attention à toi quand je serai parti, d'accord ? ''_

 _Sur ce, Gilbert ramassa son sac avec l'argent du tarif du bateau et de la nourriture, il quitta la petite maison rouillée sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder les yeux bleus abattus de Ludwig plus longtemps._

Gilbert sauta hors de son lit de fortune, suant à grosses gouttes. Il soupira de colère, essuyant son front avec sa main.

Merde... pas encore ce rêve. Ça fait sept ans que j'ai quitté Ludwig. Année après année, je lui ait envoyé de l'argent de mes voyages vers le nouveau monde, sans jamais avoir l'occasion de retourner en Allemagne pour le voir. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire, c'est lui envoyer de l'argent. Il doit se sentir tellement trahi. Quel genre de frère est ce que je suis... ?!

Gilbert ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

 _West... Arthur Kirkland n'est pas aussi fort et froid que ce que je pensais. Maintenant, je vois qu'il est le capitaine le plus faible avec qui j'ai jamais naviguer. Je peux facilement prendre sa place en tant que capitaine. Attends moi un peu plus longtemps, West. Tu seras ici avec moi... pour toujours._

Tôt le lendemain matin, Arthur se faufila dans la tente de Francis.

'' Francis, réveille-toi.'' murmura t-il, en secouant le français.

'' _une minute, attendez, ma chérie_.'' murmura un Francis ensommeillé en français, un sourire lubrique sur le visage. '' Je sais à quel point votre corps aspire au mien, mais vous vous devez de-''

'' Pour l'amour de dieu, réveille-toi, espèce d'idiot !'' siffla Arthur, donnant une claque sur la tête à Francis.

'' Euh, quoi ?'' les yeux de Francis s'ouvrirent, clignant plusieurs fois. ''Oh, c'est toi Arthur. Si tu voulais me réveiller aussi mal, tu devrai caresser- ''

'' tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !'' le coupa Arthur. '' Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ce genre de chose. Je veux que tu me fasses une faveur.''

'' Quel _genre_ de faveur, Hmmm ?'' ronronna le français, séducteur.

'' Je veux emmener l'équipage dans une section de la forêt sans animaux aujourd'hui.'' dit-il.

'' Quoi ? Pourquoi diable est ce que tu veux que je fasse ça ? '' demanda Francis, confus. '' Le but de ce voyage est de ramener des fourrures. A quoi est ce que tu penses, mon ami ?''

Arthur soupira de frustration. '' Écoute, je peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment. Mais, fais le, s'il te plaît. Je te donnerai une explication ce soir, quand l'équipage sera occupé.''

Francis plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. '' Tu jures de _tout_ me dire ? Comme où est ce que tu étais ces deux derniers jours ? C'est évident que tu caches quelque chose à tout l'équipage.''

'' Oui, je te le jure. Juste, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas un animal être chassé aujourd'hui.'' lui dit Arthur. '' Considère ça comme un ordre.''

Sur ce, Arthur quitta la tente de Francis.

 _C'est quoi le problème avec le capitaine face-de-scone ?_ Se demanda Francis. _Il avait l'air si pitoyable et désespéré tout à l'heure..._

'' D'accord! Réveillez vous ! Tous !'' Cria Arthur tout le long du camp.

'' Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' dit grincheusement Gilbert, en sortant du lit. '' Arthut, mieux vaut que vous ayez une bonne raison de nous réveiller de cette manière.''

Les cinquante membres de l'équipage se rassemblèrent devant Arthur en baillant et s'étirant.

'' êtes vous stupides pour agir de manière si triste et mélancolique ?'' trancha Arthur. '' Nous avons des animaux à chasser. Francis a récupérer, et dirigera nos recherches aujourd'hui. Donc, on s'habille et on se bouge. Vingt d'entre vous vont venir chasser avec moi et Francis. Les autres, vous restez ici et vous veillez sur le camp.''

'' Et si des indigènes apparaissent ? Vous ne serez pas là pour nous donner des instructions.'' souligna Johnatan, un membre de l'équipage.

Arthur regarda Gilbert, qui l'observait de près.

'' Tuez-les à vue.'' ordonna Arthur.

'' Oui monsieur !''

 _Wow, soit Arthur est bipolaire, soit c'est un grand acteur._ Pensa Francis. _Il avait l'air si impuissant il y a quelques minutes._

'' qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?'' murmura Gilbert pour lui même alors qu'il retournait dans sa tente pour se préparer. '' Pourquoi Arthur a t-il si soudainement repris le contrôle ? Maintenant le reste de l'équipage le craint à nouveau. Merde... ''

Gilbert nettoya son pistolet et sa carabine, et rempli son petit sac avec plus de balles. '' je vais devoir trouver une autre opportunité. Si j'arrive à savoir pourquoi il est parti si furtivement, je pourrai reprendre la main... Kesesese !''

'' D'accord, messieurs.'' dit plus tard Francis à l'équipe de chasse. '' Le meilleur itinéraire qui a le plus d'animaux dont nous avons besoin pour les fourrures est à l'ouest.''

Gilbert se crispa au mot « ouest », mais personne ne le remarqua.

'' Nous voyagerons vers l'ouest jusqu'à midi, puis nous nous reposerons et ensuite nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Est ce que ça vous convient capitaine ?'' demanda Francis à Arthur.

Arthur hocha la tête. '' J'approuve. Continuez.''

Gilbert serra les dents tandis que les membres de l'équipage se dirigeaient vers l'ouest. _Maudit Kirkland !_

Arthur fit en sorte de se retrouver à l'arrière, en dernière ligne, au cas où il aurai besoin de se dérober. Il avait confiance en Francis pour éviter les sentiers qui pourrai conduire à des animaux.

 _Je souhaite qu'Amelige ait écouté mes avertissement_. Pensa Arthur pour lui même. _Il est plus que probable que ce putain de Gilbert va se rendre compte avant n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage qu'on emprunte le mauvais chemin. Ça signifie que c'est le seul jour où Amelige aura le temps d'avertir les animaux avec son étrange son magique._

Ce matin là, Amelige se réveilla à la pensée d'Arthur.

 _Je ne peux pas le faire sortir de mon esprit._ Se dit-il. _Je sais qu'il a dit que je ne pouvais pas aller le voir aujourd'hui, mais je dois juste le faire._

Amelige se leva lentement de son _ganitli_ , essayant de ne pas réveiller Ahyoka, sa veille mère. Il se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du tipi. Amelige marcha accidentellement sur une brindille, le bruit réveilla Ahyoka.

'' Amelige, _hatlv noquus tesi_?'' demanda Ahyoka dans sa langue maternelle, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

Amelige se stoppa dans son élan. '' _Tsigotvdi, etsi_.''

Ahyoka se redressa. '' _Gago_ ?''

'' Arthur Kirkland.'' répondit Amelige. '' _Kohi iyvi dvtsilutsi. Aya wili digosisodi kila._ ''

Amelige quitta son tipi et suivit le chemin pour quitter le village.

'' Laissez-moi le voir... '' murmura Amelige. '' Arthur Kirkland doit être quelque part ici...''

Avec déception, il ne remarqua aucun signe d'Arthur ou de ses empreintes de pas à proximité.

'' Oh ! Peut être qu'il est au bord du lac où je l'ai rencontré !''

Amelige commença à courir vers le sud, son excitation croissante. _Arthur... Je dois te revoir..._

Après avoir atteint le lac, Amelige était légèrement hors d'haleine. '' Arthur ?'' appela t-il, en regardant autour de la grande masse d'eau. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et aucun anglais en vue.

'' Où peut-il être... ?'' Amelige continua à marcher droit devant lui. '' Est-ce qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir du tout ?''

Amelige tomba sur le camp d'Arthur quelques minutes plus tard.

'' Quel est cet endroit ?'' se demanda Amelige.

Il y a avait une trentaine d'hommes qui s'occupaient de la cuisson du poisson. Ils riaient tous, quelques uns déjà ivre à force de boire du vin.

'' Ce sont des hommes pâles... Je n'en avais vu autant dans un seul endroit avant. Je ne vois pas Arthur, cependant.'' murmura Amelige.

Amelige n'eut aucun problème à se déplacer furtivement autour des trente membres d'équipage. Il plongea à l'intérieur de l'une des tentes, qui se trouvait être la tente d'Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas identifier toute la technologie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il regarda les cartes, sans comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il prit alors une boussole, amusé par la flèche qui tournait dans des directions différentes. Amelige repéra quelque chose d'enveloppé à côté du lit d'Arthur.

'' Hm, qu'est ce que c'est ?'' Amelige déballa la couverture.

Après avoir vu le contenu, il haleta sous le choc et le laissa tomber par terre. A l'intérieur se trouvait les fourrures de la mère ours et de ses trois oursons.

'' Non... _non !_ '' cria Amelige.

Il sut immédiatement que ces hommes qu'il avait vu faisaient parti de l'équipage d'Arthur.

'' Comment osent-ils... comment ose- _il,_ Arthur !'' Amelige serra les poings de colère. '' Est ce qu'il n'a pas compris tout ce que je lui ait dit et tout ce que je suis lui ait montré ?! Je paris qu'ils sont partis parce qu'ils sont allés à la chasse... !'' Amelige se rappela alors des paroles d'Arthur, la veille.

 _'' Tu dois amener tous les animaux qui vivent ici hors de la forêt. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient chassés et écorchés, donc fait les sortir d'ici et de la forêt, le temps où nous y sommes. Ensuite, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'aller ailleurs. Tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.''_

'' Arthur... ne comprend pas.'' Amelige sortit de la tente. '' Je ne peux pas déplacer la nature. La forêt est leur maison. Ils ne devraient pas être limités.''

Amelige remarqua un écureuil en train de renifler autour d'une autre tente. Il se pencha à côté de lui et commença à faire quelques bruits, essayant de communiquer. L'écureuil lui répondit en retour.

'' Très bien, merci. Cet équipage est allé à l'ouest, hmm ?'' Amelige se leva. '' C'est assez étrange. Il n'y a pas d'animaux qui peuvent être chassés pour les fourrures à cause du terrain... à moins que...'' les yeux d'Amelige s'élargirent. '' Est ce qu'ils se sont dirigés vers les montagnes de cette région ?''

Amelige contourna encore les hommes et se dirigea vers l'ouest, espérant arriver à les rattraper avant que la vie des loups ne soit en danger.

'' Qu'est ce que c'est cette chasse ?'' grogna Gilbert quelques heures plus tard. '' Nous suivons cette piste depuis des siècles, et il n'y a pas eu un seul ours, cerf ou tout animal de notre liste à chasser !''

Arthur fut tenté de se réjouir à la frustration de Gilbert, mais il était inquiet qu'il décide de s'éclipser et de partir seul de son côté. Et il n'aurai aucune raison plausible de l'arrêter.

'' Gil a raison.'' renchérit Thomas, un autre membre de l'équipage. '' Le sentier commence à basculer, aussi. Avant qu'on s'en rende compte, nous serons sur une montagne ou quelque chose du genre.''

'' C'est la dernière fois qu'on laisse une grenouille nous servir de guide.'' marmonna Daniel.

'' Hey ! Taisez-vous !'' cria Francis. '' Si je n'avais pas été là, chacun d'entre vous errerez encore à Jamestown comme des chiens perdus ! ''

'' Assez !'' ordonna Arthur. '' Nous allons juste continuer.''

Gilbert gronda contre Arthur, avant d'obéir.

'' Je les aient... presque... rattrapés... !'' souffla Amelige, courant plus vite.

Il avait suivi la piste d'Arthur et son équipage pendant une heure. Il devait rejoindre Arhtur avannleut qu'il ne tue encore plus d'animaux.

Quand il put voir un groupe d'homme à un certaine distance de lui, Amelige ralentit et caché parmi les arbres, les rejoignant furtivement.

Soudain, Arthur s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avec méfiance. Gilbert s'arrêta en le remarquant.

'' Quel est le problème, capitaine ?'' demanda t-il méchamment. '' Vous pensez à nous quitter à nouveau ?''

''Non...'' Arthur fronça les sourcils en regardant autour. ''Avancez. Je pense que quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ nous suit.''

il sortit son pistolet et l'arma.

'' Tout ce que vous voulez, oh grand capitaine.'' Gilbert leva les yeux et continua la partie de chasse.

 _Ça c'est un coup de chance._ Réfléchit Gilbert. _Pendant_ _il est parti, je peux influencer l'équipage un peu comme je veux. Keseseseseeee !_

Arthur continua d'étudier son environnement, jurant qu'il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas. Soudain, il sentit une main couvrir sa bouche et saisir son poignet droit, faisant tomber son pistolet.

''Mmmmphhh... !'' Arthur haletait.

'' C'est moi, Amelige.'' chuchota le natif américain.

Arthur soupira de soulagement, quand il le libéra. Mais son soulagement se transforma en colère.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, _you idiot_! Je t'es dis de ne pas venir- '' Arthur se coupa lui-même quand il se retourna et qu'il vit l'expression d'Amelige. Il était blessé et la colère était visible dans ses yeux.

'' Pourquoi... Pourquoi as tu laisser tuer l'ours et ses petits ?'' demanda Amelige sévèrement. '' J'ai vu les fourrures...''

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. '' Je... je suis désolé. Gilbert Beilschmidt était à ma recherche ce jour-là et il a pensé que l'ours m'avait attaqué.''

'' Mais les petits ! Il a tué les petits aussi !'' cria Amelige.

Arthur commença a trembler. '' Je suis désolé... Je n'ai rien pu faire...''

Amelige exhalait fortement par le nez. '' Mais maintenant tu amènes tes hommes vers les montagnes pour tuer les loups.''

'' De quoi est ce que tu parles ?'' demanda Arthur. '' J'ai demandé à mon ami Francis de les conduire à l'ouest, où il n'y a pas d'animaux.''

'' Les montagnes sont sur ce chemin, et elles sont habitées par les loups!'' Amelige dévisagea Arthur. '' Dis leur d'arrêter et de s'en aller ! Ensuite, demande leur de quitter l'Amérique au passage ! Je ne peux pas forcer la nature à se déplacer ailleurs, pendant que vous, les hommes pâles pillaient tout !''

'' Ce n'est... ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.'' Arthur détourna les yeux. '' J'ai été commandé par le roi d'Angleterre pour recruter un équipage et un bateau pour aller vers le nouveau monde et en ramener des fourrures. Il y a des animaux pour chasser ici, donc je ne peux pas dire à mon équipage qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de recueillir ces fourrures. Si je dis à mon équipage de tout remballer et de partir parce qu'un amérindien me l'a dit... Je perdrai certainement mon rang de capitaine... Et je sais que Gilbert ferai passer ça pour de la trahison car j'ai agis avec toi contre la volonté du roi.''

Les yeux d'Amelige s'attristèrent. '' Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen... ?''

Arthur secoua lentement la tête. ''Non, sauf si tu veux que je souffre ou que je sois tué.''

''Non !'' Amelige attrapa les épaules d'Arthur. '' C'est la dernière chose que je veux !''

Arthur pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite. '' Amelige...''

Amelige baissa les yeux, ses cheveux dorés protégeant ses yeux.

''… Très bien. Vous, hommes pâles, avez gagné.'' dit-il

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Arthur.

'' Vous gagnez.'' répéta Amelige. '' Chassez comme bon vous semble. J'aurai dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois plus en mesure de protéger ma maison... parce que mon cœur t'as choisi.''

Sur ce, Amelige courut dans la direction opposée, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

'' Amelige !'' cria Arthur. '' Amelige, reviens !''

Amelige l'ignora et continua à courir.

Arthur tourna les talons et courut rattraper son équipage.

 _Quel est ce sentiment dans mon cœur ?_ Se demanda Arthur en se précipitant pour empêcher son équipage d'entrer dans les montagnes. _Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est ce que je dois effacer la tristesse du visage d'Amelige ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... ?_

Gilbert se pavanait à la tête du groupe quelques minutes plus tard.

'' Vous savez, le capitaine est parti depuis un certain temps.'' lança t-il.

'' Quoi ? Kirkland est parti ? Où est-il allé ?'' demanda Edward, surprit.

'' Il a dit qu'il pensait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous suivais.'' répondit Gilbert.

'' Mais... il n'y a pas d'animaux pas ici. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un natif ?'' demanda Jonathan

'' Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions déjà entendu des coups de feu, à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'était pas son ordre de tuer tous les autochtones américains que nous voyons, d'ailleurs ?'' demanda Gilbert.

'' Ouais, c'est vrai ! Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi notre capitaine s'éclipse aussi souvent ?'' demanda Edward, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

'' Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je le vois inapte à être capitaine si il continue à disparaître.'' répondit Gilbert.

'' Alors que diriez vous d'aller voir ce qui se passe avec lui ?'' suggéra Andrew. '' S'il nous trahit, nous devrions le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre !''

'' Ouais ! Quelqu'un de fort et loyal comme Gilbert.'' proclama Patrick.

Francis jeta un œil derrière lui.

 _Merde ! Mieux vaut pour Arthur qu'il me raconte ce qu'il se passe ce soir! Au moins, je pourrai essayer de l'aider et d'arrêter cette folie !_

''Oi.'' appela la voix d'Arthur.

L'équipage se retourna pour voir Arthur les rejoindre, haletant.

'' Et où étiez vous ?'' demanda Edward, avec méfiance.

'' Revenez, Francis est un idiot. Il y a des montagnes à l'ouest, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas d'animaux ici.'' dit rapidement Arthur.

'' _Quoi ?!_ '' cria Francis. '' Arthur, espèce de traître !''

Tout le monde concentra son attention sur le français.

'' Voyez, j'avais dis que cette chatte ne pouvez pas nous aider.'' grogna Andrew.

'' Les grenouilles doivent être en France, pas dans une partie de chasse anglaise.'' ajouta Jonathan.

'' Revenons, tout le monde !'' leur dit Arthur. '' Au moment où nous serons de retour, il fera trop sombre pour continuer à chasser.''

Tout le monde marmonna dans un souffle tandis qu'ils tournaient le dos. Gilbert dévisagea le dos d'Arthur.

 _Il a peut être sauvé sa peau cette fois, mais au moins l'équipage commence à avoir des doutes sur lui. Je dois juste savoir où il était... et_ _qui_ _il était allé voir_.

voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the woods : chapitre 5**

traduction :

 ** _etsi :_** maman/mère

 ** _hia :_** c'est...

 ** _nadv :_** alors c'est... ?

 _ **Tsidenalv Ulihelisdi. Galiheli.** **Dohitsu ? :** _ bienvenue. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Comment tu te sens ?

 _ **osiquu :** _ je vais bien

 _ **vsgigi ? :** _ vraiment ?

 ** _Gasvinisdi adageyhdi :_** flûte à courtiser/amour. ( utilisée pour faire la cour, courtiser une personne qui est sur le point de se marier. Dans ce cas, Amelige l'utilise dans un but un peu différent.)

 ** _gvgeyuhi :_** je t'aime

Cette nuit là, Arthur se réveilla dans son lit. Le souvenir de l'expression blessée d'Amelige le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 _Merde... que vais-je faire demain ?_ Se demanda Arthur. _L'équipage me surveille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Où est ce putain de Francis ? Il était censé me rencontrer ici il y a des heures !_

A ce moment, le français rentra dans la tente d'Arthur, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

'' D'accord, dis moi ce qui se passe ici, mon ami.'' lui dit Francis. '' Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit d'aller à l'ouest ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu continues à prendre le large ?''

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration. '' Jure moi que ce qui va être dis entre toi et moi _restera_ dans cette tente.''

'' Tu as ma parole.'' répondit Francis.

Arthur était assis dans son lit. '' Eh bien, tout ça a commencé...''

''… Quand je l'ai vu au bord du lac, près des bois.'' expliqua Amelige à Ahyoka, la sage femme.

Il soupira en penchant la tête sur son épaule. '' Je... me suis senti si proche d'Arthur Kirkland au début, _Etsi_. Il était plutôt désagréable au départ, mais il s'est révélé d'une nature gentille avec moi. Mais maintenant, il a choisi de continuer à nuire aux animaux qui peuplent nos forêts. Et... je le laisse faire. Mon cœur l'a choisi.''

La veille femme sourit en caressant les cheveux d'Amelige. '' Cela ressemble...''

'' … tu es amoureux de cet homme étrange.'' ricana Francis.

Le visage d'Arthur vira au rouge cerise. '' Quoi ?! De quoi diable parles-tu ?! Et Amelige n'est pas un _homme._ c'est encore un enfant. Il a seulement dix-neuf ans. En outre, c'est un _gars._ ''

'' Le sexe n'a pas d'importance quand il s''agit d'amour.'' souligna Francis. '' Et aussi, _c'est_ un homme, Arthur. Quelqu'un qui peux te faire te sentir faible au niveau des genoux, c'est un vrai homme.''

Arthur grogna et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

'' C'est pourquoi tu me demandes de tromper notre équipage, non ?'' le pressa Francis. '' Et ce « quelqu'un » dans les bois était Amelige. Ensuite, tu m'as appelé et tu as fait faire demi-tour à tout le monde, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais défier les ordres du roi si tu ne l'aimais pas ?''

Arthur leva les yeux. '' Très bien, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais raison, mais c'est le cas.''

Francis sourit doucement. '' Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Va retrouver Amelige. L'équipage ne peut pas continuer la mission si le capitaine n'est pas là.''

'' N'oublie pas Gilbert.'' lui rappela Arthur. '' Il est assez fou pour prendre ma place, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera après ça. Je sens qu'il va vouloir rester ici et faire empirer les choses pour le peuple Amérindien.''

'' Nous devons partir pour l'Angleterre dans deux jours, cependant.'' souligna Francis. '' Il n'y a pas grand chose que Gilbert puisse faire en deux jours.''

'' Tu as raison.'' Arthur soupira. '' Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?''

'' Va voir Amelige.'' répondit Francis. '' Parle lui. Tu l'aimes, non ?''

Arthur se leva. '' je vais partir maintenant.''

Arthur quitta sa tente dans son pyjama et se précipita vers les bois, le clair de lune guidant son chemin. Gilbert marchait vers sa tente pour faire un brin de toilette quand il repéra Arthur sortant du camp.

 _Aha ! C'est ma chance !_ Réfléchit sinistrement Gilbert.

Francis quitta la tente d'Arthur, ne voyant pas Gilbert courir après Arthur.

'' _Est ce que je l'aime comme etsi l'a dit_ ?'' pensa Amelige pour lui-même, faisant quelques pas en dehors de son tipi. _Arthur... Je veux te revoir._

Amelige envisagea de quitter le village pour se rendre au camp d'Arthur, mais il résista à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir des peaux d'animaux écorchés dans sa tente.

 _J'irai le voir demain..._

Arthur s'approcha des épines accrochées aux grands buissons, il traversa pour la première fois.

 _Okay... Amelige a mentionner que des esprits gardaient sa maison._

Arthur essaya de passer à travers les buissons, les épines le coupant de part et d'autre à droite et à gauche. Il pouvait aussi sentir une force le repousser. Arthur devina que c'était les esprits.

'' Esprits, ou quoi que vous soyez, s'il vous plaît laissez moi passer !'' cria Arthur, essayant de lutter contre la force. '' je dois voir Amelige ! Je l'aime !''

Après ça, les épines ne le blessèrent plus, et la force qui le bloquait disparu. Arthur émergea des buissons, des coupures sur tout le corps. Certaines avaient imprégné de sang son pyjama déchiré. Arthur respirait très fort alors qu'il regardait autour de lui le grand groupe de tipis.

 _Ok... Laquelle de ces cabanes est celle d'Amelige ?_ Se demanda t-il.

Deux hommes amérindiens qui veillaient apparurent avec des arcs et des flèches, visant Arthur.

 _Merde, ils ne m'ont probablement pas reconnu !_ Paniqua Arthur. _Ok... qu'est ce qu'Amelige avait dit déjà... fleur délicate..._

'' Um, _Aya wanige atslvsgi_!'' dit Arthur rapidement.

Les deux hommes abaissèrent leurs flèches et se mirent à rire, se souvenant de lui.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?'' demanda Amelige, se dépêchant à l'avant du village.

Il vit les deux veilleurs rire... et Arthur. Ses yeux verts semblaient briller sous le clair de lune.

'' Arthur...''

Arthur laissa finalement glisser ses larmes. Elles descendaient en cascade sur son visage coupé.

'' Amelige... Je suis désolé.''

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se retrouva étroitement serré dans les bras d'Amelige.

'' J'ai réalisé une chose juste avant que tu arrives.'' chuchota Amelige à l'oreille d'Arthur.

Arthur sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en entendant cette voix. '' C'est drôle... moi aussi.''

Amelige lâcha Arthur et remarqua les coupures.

'' Arthur ! Tu es couvert de coupures ! Les buissons... !''

'' Tch, j'ai connu pire que ça.'' rit Arthur, en essayant de le rassurer. '' J'ai eu des blessures par balle. Ces griffures ne sont rien.''

'' Oui, c'est quelque chose ! Tu saignes! Viens avec moi maintenant !'' Amelige saisit la main d'Arthur et l'entraîna vers son tipi.

Arthur soupira de désespoir. _Amelige... Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?_

Gilbert étudia les buissons qu'Arthur venait de traverser

'' Qu'est ce que le faiblard pleurnichard a gémit quand il a traverser ça ? '' se demanda Gilbert, roulant des yeux. '' Ce ne sont que des buissons normaux, qu'on peut trouver partout.''

Le clair de lune ne révélait pas les épines qui l'attendaient, Gilbert sauta alors dans les buissons, sans préparation.

'' Eeeeeeek ! Qu'est ce que ?! '' cria Gilbert sautant pour sortir des buissons. '' D'où sortent ces épines ?! Et j'ai senti comme quelqu'un qui me repoussait !''

Gilbert se regarda, il était recouvert des coupures fraîchement faites.

'' Nom de dieu ! Cette chose est un piège mortel ! ''

Gilbert se retira des buissons, fulminant.

 _Je ne sais toujours ce qu'Arthur est en train de faire. Je dois trouver un moyen de les contourner demain !_

'' _Etsi_ ! _Hia_ Arthur ! '' Amelige présenta l'anglais à la veille femme.

'' Qu'est ce qu'un _etsi_ ? '' demanda Arthur, regardant la peau de cuivre de la veille femme.

'' ça signifie maman. '' répondit Amelige.

'' _Adv_ Arthur? '' Sourit Ahyoka. '' _Tsidenalv Ulihelisdi. Galiheli. Dohitsu?_ ''

'' … Quoi ? '' Arthur regarda Amelige.

'' Elle a dit : bienvenue, il est agréable de te rencontrer. Puis elle a demander comment tu te sens.'' traduit Amelige.

'' Comment est ce qu'on dit « bien » ? '' demanda Arthur.

'' _Osiquu._ ''

Arthur fit face à Ahyoka. '' Er … _Osiquu_. ''

Ahyoka sourit délicieusement. Elle se leva de son lit et quitta le tipi pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Avant de partir, elle murmura quelque en Cherokee à l'oreille d'Amelige .

'' _Etsi !_ '' rougit Amelige. '' _Vsgigi ?!_ ''

'' Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? '' demanda Arthur, curieux.

Amelige détourna les yeux, rougissant encore. '' Je... te le dirai plus tard. D'abord on va s'occuper de tes coupures.''

Amelige alla du côté du tipi de Ahyoka et pris plusieurs médicaments et herbes, qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu avant. Ensuite, il arracha plusieurs morceaux de tissus pour les utiliser comme bandages. Amelige tamponna les herbes et médicaments sur le tissu et le pressa légèrement contre les coupures d'Arthur. Arthur grimaça à la sensation de piqûre.

'' Donc Amelige... tu m'as dis que cette femme était ta mère ? '' demanda Arthur.

'' En quelque sorte.'' répondit Amelige, en appliquant la médecine sur les épaules et la nuque d'Arthur. '' Ahyoka m'a trouvé dans les bois quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Il y avait un feu vert autour de moi, et il a disparu quand elle est venue me chercher. Elle a dit que je devais venir des esprits eux-même.''

 _ça pourrait expliquer sa magie bizarre_. Pensa Arthur.

'' Enlève ta chemise.'' lui dit Amelige.

'' Quoi ?! '' cria Arthur.

'' Pour que je puisse mettre de la médecine sur ton dos et ta poitrine .'' dit Amelige, inclinant la tête, un peu confus à cause de l'explosion soudaine d'Arthur.

'' Oh … bien sûr, c'est ce que tu fais. Je le savais.'' se moqua Arthur, enlevant sa chemise déchirée.

'' Parle moi de toi.'' suggéra Amelige, allant chercher plus de médicaments.

Arthur soupira. '' Eh bien, je suis né et j'ai grandi en Angleterre, dans le comté d'une île au nord-est d'ici. J'étais enfant unique, et ma famille n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions financières. Quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai trouvé que l'idée de mettre les voiles vers d'autres terres était passionnante, donc j'ai rejoint une expédition. J'ai commencé en nettoyant juste le bateau, mais maintenant, dix ans plus tard, j'en suis le capitaine.''

Amelige fini d'appliquer la médecine sur la partie supérieure du corps. '' C'est propre. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Amérique. En fait … je n'ai quitté ce village.''

'' Vraiment ? Pas étonnant que tu sois si naïf parfois. Tu dois sortir et voir le monde.'' lui dit Arthur.

'' J'aimerai pouvoir... mais mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple et le village. Et j'aime ça.'' répondit Amelige. '' Enlève ton pantalon, s'il te plaît.''

'' Quoi ?! '' cria Arthur. '' Pourquoi veut tu que j'enlève mon pantalon devant toi ?! ''

'' Médecine. Tu as été coupé sur les jambes, pas vrai ? '' demanda Amelige, innocemment.

'' Oui, c'est vrai. M-Mais, c'est juste impoli de me demander d'enlever mon pantalon ! '' Arthur rougit fortement. '' Tu as pas honte ? ''

Amelige tapota son menton, pensif. '' … Oh, tu as honte parce qu'il y a quelque chose la dessous que tu ne veux pas que je vois ? ''

'' Non, sûrement pas. Donne moi la médecine.'' trancha Arthur, attrapant les bouteilles. '' Je vais le faire moi même... et tourne toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes ! ''

Amelige fait comme il a dit. '' Bien.''

Il y eut le silence complet pendant plusieurs minutes.

'' Amelige... plus tôt, tu as dis que tu avais réalisé quelque chose. Qu'est ce que c'est ? '' demanda Arthur.

Amelige se raidit, toujours retourné. '' J-Je veux te le dire face à face.''

'' D'accord. J'ai presque fini ici.'' répondit Arthur.

Après avoir remonté son pantalon, il leva les yeux vers Amelige. '' D'accord, tu peux te retourner maintenant.''

Amelige se tourna lentement vers lui, le visage rouge.

'' Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? '' demanda Arthur, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Amelige alla sur son lit et ramassa son _Gasvinisdi adageyhdi_ et regarda Arthur avec la mort dans les yeux.

'' _Gvgeyuhi_ , Arthur.'' murmura Amelige.

'' Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? '' demanda Arthur.

'' ça signifie je t'aime.'' répondit-il.

Amelige mit la flûte à sa bouche et commença à jouer. Le souffle d'Arthur se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 _Il … m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Et maintenant, il joue une chanson … elle est belle …_

De loin, Ahyoka pouvait entendre les notes provenant de la flûte. Elle sourit en connaissance de cause.

Après qu'Amelige ait terminé la chanson, il détourna le regard gêné.

'' Voilà ce qu' _etsi_ m'avait dit avant de partir.'' dit-il. '' Cette flûte est utilisée pour courtiser la jeune jeune qu'on veut épouser. On joue généralement en public... mais _etsi_ a dit que si je jouais ici pour toi, en privé, j'exprimerais encore plus mes sentiments.''

'' C'est la cas, Amelige.'' lui dit Arthur. '' La chanson était absolument merveilleuse. Et … je t'aime aussi.''

L'expression embarrassée d'Amelige se transforma en un grand sourire.

'' Arthur ! Je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre dire ça ! Fait quelque chose que les hommes pâles font pour exprimer leur amour ! ''

'' Hein ? '' Arthur commença a transpirer légèrement. '' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ''

'' Je sais que tous les groupes de personnes ont leurs propres rituels pour exprimer l'amour, non ? Quel est le votre ? '' demanda Amelige avec enthousiasme.

Arthur se frotta l'arrière de la tête, rougissant fortement. '' Habituellement... un couple... s'embrasse... ''

'' S'embrasser ? Oh ! Tu veux dire quand ma bouche touche la tienne ? Se rappela Amelige. '' Pourquoi les hommes pâles font ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de spécial à-mmph ! ''

Arthur coupa Amelige en appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux. Les yeux d'Amelige s'élargirent, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire.''

 _C'est étrange._ Pensa Amelige pour lui même. _Quand j'ai « embrassé » Arthur pour la première fois, je n'ai rien ressenti. Je voulais simplement apprendre sa langue maternelle... mais maintenant... je ressens des choses différentes. Ça fait du bien._

Arthur recula quelques secondes plus tard. Amelige toucha ses lèvres avec crainte.

'' … refais-le.'' exigea Amelige.

Tout le visage d'Arthur devint rouge. '' Tu veux... ? ''

Amelige ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il prit un tour et embrassa Arthur passionnément. Amelige ferma les yeux, et instinctivement, glissa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Arthur, demandant l'entrée. Arthur ouvrit la bouche, montrant son accord. Tout les deux gouttèrent à l'autre tandis que l'environnement autour d'eux commençai à chauffer.

Amelige arracha ses lèvres de la bouche d'Arthur et embrassa sa poitrine encore nue. Il tira le pantalon d'Arthur.

'' Amelige... qu'est ce que tu fais ?! '' Arthur haletait.

'' Tu es à moi.'' murmura Amelige. '' Je refuse de te laisser partir. Personne ne pourra t'avoir... jamais.''

'' … Et je ne laisserai personne d'autre t'avoir non plus... ''

Amelige regarda Arthur avec surprise. L'anglais détourna les yeux, le rouge se rependant sur son visage. '' … J'imagine.'' ajouta rapidement Arthur, en essayant de se débarrasser de son embarras.

Amelige sourit et utilisa sa main pour tourner le visage d'Arthur vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

fin du chapitre 5 ! -


	6. Chapter 6

**Into the woods : chapitre 6**

traduction :

 ** _osda sunale :_** bonjour

 ** _se'lu :_** maïs

 ** _Nihi gvgeyui gesvi_ _galonuhedi ! :_** ton amour est faux

 ** _Aya ganaquatisdi Nehi ! :_** je te deteste

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent à l'aube. Il était habitué à se lever, il n'avait donc aucun mal à se réveiller aux aurores.

 _Ooh, c'est le matin..._ pensa Arthur encore ensommeillé. _Je ferai mieux de retourner au camp. Nous repartons en Angleterre demain._

Arthur se redressa, s'attendant à trouver Amelige à côté de lui. Au lieu de ça, il se trouva être dans sa tente, sans Amelige en vue.

'' Il a dû me transporter ici.'' murmura Arthur.

Arthur s'assit dans son lit et se regarda. Il fut surpris de constater que les coupures d'hier étaient presque totalement guéries. Seules de petites cicatrices, presque imperceptibles, contrastaient légèrement par leurs clartés.

'' Qu'est ce que... ? '' Arthur vit alors que son pyjama avait été entièrement recousus, il était comme neuf.

 _Bon sang. Est ce c'est Amelige qui a fait tout ça ? Comment a t-il trouvé l'énergie après qu'on ait... ?_ Arthur se coupa lui-même, rougissant au souvenir de la nuit dernière.

'' _Osda SUNALE_ , Arthur ! '' cria Amelige, apparaissant soudainement à l'intérieur de la tente d'Arthur.

'' Gaaaaahh ! '' hurla Arthur, surpris.

Amelige pencha la tête. '' Pourquoi tu cris ? Tu veux que tes hommes se réveillent ? ''

'' _You scared the living shit out of me, you fool_ ! '' siffla Arthur.

'' J'ai fait peur à la merde qui sort de toi ? '' répéta Amelige, confus. '' Ce serai difficile à faire... et assez dégouttant et malodorant.''

'' C'est une figure de style, idiot ! '' trancha Arthur. '' Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ''

'' Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture.'' répondit Amelige, révélant un panier rempli de poissons et de maïs.

'' _What the bloody hell_ est cette chose ? '' demanda Arthur, ramassant une tige de maïs.

'' _Se'lu_. '' répondit Amelige. '' C'est le maïs. Tu en as déjà mangé avant ? ''

'' Mangée ? Je n'en avais jamais vu avant. '' lui dit Arthur.

'' Bon, on dirai que M. je- sais-tout ne sais en fait pas tout.'' Amelige ricana, enlevant enveloppe du maïs.

'' Du calme, imbécile! Je te ferai dire que j'en sais plus que toi sur le monde et que- ''

Amelige pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur pour le faire taire. Lorsque que Amelige sentit Arthur fondre sous sa caresse passionnée, il sourit de fierté à travers le baiser.

'' Eh bien, j'en sais plus sur ce qui te plaît... '' murmura Amelige contre ses lèvres.

Arthur rougit et essaya de changer de sujet. '' Alors... pourquoi est ce que tu as apporté toute cette nourriture pour moi ? '' demanda t-il.

'' J'ai pensé que tu aurai besoin d'énergie après la nuit dernière.'' répondit clairement Amelige.

Les joues d'Arthur prirent une teinte de rouge encore plus foncée. Ne voyant pas le problème, Amelige n'arrêta pas de parler.

'' Ta voix portait loin, et avant qu'on atteigne le troisième round, tu te plaignais que tes hanches te faisait mal- ''

'' D'accord, je comprends. Arrête de parler ! '' claqua Arthur, les joues rouges comme des tomates. '' D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait tout ça ? Tu as eu l'énergie de recoudre mon pyjama, de te faufiler pour me ramener à ma tente, et m'apporter de la nourriture.''

Amelige rit. '' Tu es mon compagnon. Je me suis donné le privilège de te protéger et de te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le reste de nos jours.'' Il regarda le cou d'Arthur et sourit de satisfaction. '' Je t'ai déjà revendiqué... ''

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, puis détourna le regard. '' Je pars demain.''

Les yeux d'Amelige prirent une expression attristée. '' Pourquoi ? ''

 _S'il te plaît... ne me regarde pas comme ça._ Plaida Arthur en silence.

'' Je dois retourner en Angleterre.'' expliqua Arthur. '' Je tromperai le roi. Quand je rentrerai, je lui dirai que l'ensemble des animaux de la liste à chasser pour leurs fourrures ont déjà tous été chassés dans les environs. Peut être que... de cette façon, plus personne ne voudra venir chasser ici.''

'' Je préfère voir un million d'hommes pâles venir ici, plutôt que de te voir partir.'' lui dit Amelige sérieusement. '' Je n'aurai aucun problème à les dissuader si tu es à mes côtés.''

'' Alors, pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas avec moi ? '' suggéra Arthur. '' Je peux facilement te faire monter discrètement à bord puisque tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à un natif américain.''

'' Je ne peux pas. Mon devoir est de protéger mon village. Aux yeux des villageois, je suis leur héros... et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.'' dit Amelige, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. '' En fait, ça ne me dérange pas d'être un héros... ou _ton_ héros.''

Arthur détourna le regard à nouveau, de peur de perdre son sang froid s'il continuait à regarder dans ses orbes glacées.

'' J'ai un devoir aussi. Je suis le capitaine Arthur Kirkland. Je sers le roi James I. Ma mission est de ramener les fourrures. Il appartient au _capitaine_ de signaler mon échec. Et à cause de toi, je suis près à mentir devant le roi pour que personne n'aille chasser dans votre forêt. Ils peuvent aller ailleurs.''

'' Mais tu es mien.'' insista Amelige, tirant Arthur près de lui. '' Tu n'appartiens pas à ce « roi » qui est le tien. Où est ce que je peux le rencontrer ? Je vais le battre pour toi.''

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence d'Amelige. '' Tu vas mourir avant même d'avoir atteint le roi. Ses soldats ont des fusils et des épées. Tout ce que tu aurai serai un arc et des flèches.''

'' Tu me sous-estimes.'' chuchota Amelige à l'oreille d'Arthur.

A ces mots, un violent frisson parcourus la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur. '' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ''

Amelige releva soudainement la tête, regardant l'entrée de la tente d'Arthur. '' Deux de tes hommes sont réveillés. Je devrai y aller, non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils me voient... même si je pourrai facilement vaincre chacun d'entre eux.''

Arthur admirait la ténacité d'Amelige, mais il savait d'expérience qu'il n'avait aucune chance. '' Amelige, je ne serai probablement plus en mesure d'aller à ton village. Mon équipage me surveille à cause de mes nombreuses disparitions, en particulier l'homme prussien, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je crois qu'il a l'intention de me prendre ma place.''

Amelige fronça les sourcils. '' Alors, c'est moi qui viendrai ici. Je ferai attention, je te le promet.''

'' Amelige... je pars demain dans la matinée. Il vaut mieux que nous nous disions au revoir maintenant.''

'' Arthur... s'il te plaît.'' Amelige semblait sur le point de pleurer. '' Est ce qu'on peut pas faire quelque chose ? Je t'aime... et tu m'aimes.''

Arthur refusa d'établir un contact visuel. '' Je pense que tu devrais partir.''

Amelige fut surpris par la soudaine froideur d'Arthur. '' Non... ''

'' Part ! '' ordonna Arthur, presque en criant.

'' Pourquoi est ce que tu continue à nier tes désirs ? '' trancha Amelige. '' Tu sais que tu veux être avec moi, et je veux être avec toi. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? ''

'' Mon obligation envers le roi est plus forte que mon amour pour toi.'' répondit froidement Arthur. '' J'aurai dû être clair dès le début. Maintenant pars.''

Le souffle d'Amelige resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Son expression de douleur faisait presque se décomposer Arthur et lui donnait envie de demander pardon.

Amelige baissa ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers ses pieds, outragé. '' _Nihi gvgeyui gesvi_ _galonuhedi ! Aya ganaquatisdi Nehi !_ ''

Amelige claqua la porte de la tente d'Arthur, sans se soucier d'être vu ou non pas les membres de l'équipage. Deux des plumes étaient tombées du bandeau de tête d'Amelige. Arthur baissa les yeux, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'Amelige avait dit dans sa langue... mais il savait que ce n'était rien d'agréable.

L'un des membres d'équipage qu'Amelige avait repéré plus tôt était Francis... l'autre était Gilbert. Tout les deux avaient vu Amelige quitter la tente d'Arthur.

'' Bon sang ! '' cria Arthur, frappant le sol dur et froid en dessous de lui.

 _J'ai essayer de lui expliquer à la légère que je devais partir. Je n'avais pas le choix ! … Mais … il a continuer d'insister... donc j'ai dû recourir à mes veilles tactiques : le repousser pour toujours._

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

 _Amelige... tu dois comprendre ! Je suis ici seulement à cause du roi ! Je suis venu ici pour chasser, pas pour trouver l'amour ! Mais je me suis laissé tomber dans tes bras. Même maintenant je t'aime toujours, Amelige, mais je dois suivre les ordres... parce que je suis un grand lâche._

Arthur s'habilla rapidement et marcha à l'extérieur avec un visage stoïque. Il passa devant Gilbert et ne le regarda même pas. Il se tenait à l'avant du camp.

'' Tout le monde, réveillez-vous ! '' cria t-il. '' C'est notre dernière journée ici ! Même si les fourrures ont été rares, nous devons rentrer avec _quelque chose_. Nous sommes sensés tout remballer sur le bateau au plus tard cet après midi, donc on se bouge ! ''

Arthur était sur le point de tourner les talons, mais Francis le tira à part.

'' Je viens de voir ton amant indien quitter ta tente.'' roucoula Francis. '' Et wow, il avait l'air en colère... et extrêmement sexy.''

'' Si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, je te suggère de te taire et de faire quelque chose d'utile.'' trancha Arthur, n'aimant pas que le français parle d'Amelige de manière sexuelle.

'' Oh, quel est le problème avec toi aujourd'hui ? '' bouda Francis. '' Tu étais si charmant et agréable la nuit dernière. Tu t'es disputé avec Amelige ? ''

'' Oui, sale grenouille fouineuse, c'est le cas. Nous ne sommes officiellement plus ensemble.'' lui dit Arthur, d'une voix glaciale.

'' Mais tu l'aimes Arthur. Tu as utilisé ta méthode habituelle pour le repousser, non ? '' demanda Francis. '' Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas être _agréable_ avec les gens que tu aimes ? ''

'' J'ai essayé, mais il ne comprenait pas- ''

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu terminer sa réponse, Gilbert s'approcha, une main derrière le dos.

'' Capitaine, puis je vous dire deux mots ? '' demanda Gilbert, un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

'' Pas maintenant, Gilbert. J'ai des choses importantes à faire.'' lui dit Arthur avant de s'éloigner, suivi de près par Francis.

'' On dirai que je n'obtiendrai aucune confession venant de lui.'' Gilbert roula des yeux. '' J'étais prêt à faire un accord avec lui... mais maintenant je suis obligé de passer au plan B.''

Gilbert enleva la main de derrière son dos pour révéler les plumes du bandeau d'Amelige.

'' Le sale natif qui est sorti de la tente d'Arthur ne ressemble pas à ceux qu'on voit habituellement, mais néanmoins, ça reste un trahison native... et Arthur l'a commise sans aucun doute. Je suis à cent pour cent sûr que c'est pour être avec cet indien qu'il disparaissait autant la semaine dernière.''

Riant sombrement, Gilbert se faufila dans la tente d'Arthur. Après avoir passé en revu les effets divers, il trouva la preuve qui lui manquait : le panier tissé à la main avec le poisson et le maïs.

'' Ce truc, c'est du maïs... une plante qui ne peut être trouvée que dans le nouveau monde. Et il n'y a pas de fermes dans la forêt. Arthur n'a put les avoir que par un indien. Kesesesesesese ! C'est ça ! West, ce ne sera plus très long avant que tu sois avec moi ! ''

Gilbert retourna dans sa tente avec la preuve. '' Dès que les autres membres d'équipage seront en place, je les amènenerai tous ici et je leur montrerai que Arthur Kirkland n'est pas un bon traître ! Alors... _Je_ serai leur nouveau _awesome leader_ ! Awesome... j'aime comme ça sonne.''

'' Arthur, tu es celui qui a repoussé Amelige, alors pourquoi pleures tu ? '' demanda Francis.

Arthur avait cessé de marcher quand il se trouva au bord du lac où lui et Amelige s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

'' Je ne pleure _pas_ ! '' renifla Arthur, essuyant ses yeux. '' Je suis le capitaine Arthur Kirkland, après tout.''

'' Tu es aussi le _capitaine imbécile_.'' lui dit Francis. '' Tu as repoussé quelque chose d'aussi étonnant que l'amour. Soit tu es stupide, soit tu es un lâche.''

Arthur resta silencieux. Même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre verbalement, il savait qu''il était un lâche.

'' Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? '' demanda Arthur. '' Nous sommes deux personnes complètement différentes, nous menons des vies différentes. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous puissions être ensembles.''

'' D'accord, alors dis moi... est ce que tu veux être un serviteur de votre stupide roi britannique pour le reste ta vie ? '' demanda Francis.

Arthur secoua lentement la tête. '' Non... je ne veux pas. Honnêtement... je préférerai vivre en paix, sans avoir à me soucier de commettre involontairement un crime ou à obtenir de l'argent pour survivre.''

'' Tu aurais tout ça ici, avec Amelige, imbécile.'' lui dit Francis.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. '' Oui, c'est vrai.''

'' Alors, va le chercher.'' Francis sourit. '' Dis lui que tu as été un grand idiot et que tu ne voulais pas le contrarier. S'il t'aimes vraiment, il te pardonnera sans même avoir à y penser.''

Arthur sourit avec détermination. '' D'accord ! Et tu vas me couvrir, non ? ''

'' Mais bien sûr. Je dirai à l'équipage que tu t'es noyé ou quelque chose du genre.'' lui assura Francis. '' Je veux aussi rencontrer Amelige personnellement avant que je ne te revois plus jamais.''

'' Bien sûr. Et si je retournais au camp, d'abord ? Je dois donner quelque chose à faire à l'équipage.'' suggéra Arthur.

Arthur remarqua que Francis regardait son cou avec insistance.

'' Quel est le problème ? '' demanda Arthur, confus.

'' _Hon hon hon ~!_ '' Ricana Francis.

'' Quoi ? '' demanda Arthur, irrité.

'' Soit ces tâches rouges sur ton cou sont de très vilaines piqûres de moustiques, soit Amelige t'as marqué comme étant sien.'' répondit-il, bougeant ses sourcils de bas en haut, de manière plus que suggestive.

'' Quoi ?! '' Arthur alla rapidement au bord du lac et regarda son reflet. Effectivement, il y avait six suçons, trois de chaque côtés de son cou.

'' Ce putain de salaud ! ''

'' Ça te dérange si j'attends ici ? '' demanda Francis à un Arthur paniqué. '' Cet endroit est absolument magnifique et tu sais combien j'adore les belles choses.''

'' Fais comme tu veux, grenouille bizarre.'' répondit Arthur, serrant les dents. '' Je reviendrai.''

Arthur tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le camp, touchant inconsciemment les suçons nouvellement acquis. Sans le savoir, Arthur marchait droit vers sa mort imminente.

voilà pour le chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapter 7

**Into the woods : chapitre 7**

dernier chapitre ! -

Arthur courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour revenir au camp.

 _Amelige... je suis un idiot. Je courais loin de toi... mais rien de plus. Suivant le roi et cette maudite mission. Je veux être avec toi, et voilà._

Quand Arthur arriva au camp, il remarqua que les cinquante membres de l'équipage l'attendait à l'entrée. Ils avaient tous les sourcils froncés.

'' Désolé, tout le monde. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose.'' leur dit Arthur. '' La grenouille reviendra un peu plus tard, donc pour l'instant, que diriez vous de commencer à remballer- ''

'' Un traître n'a pas le droit de donner des ordres.'' cracha Edward.

Gilbert sourit à l'expression d'Arthur.

'' De quoi est ce que tu parles ? '' demanda Arthur, un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant dans son estomac.

'' Vous savez exactement de quoi il parle.'' dit Gilbert, faisant un pas en avant. '' Vous sortiez furtivement du camp pendant tout ce temps. Dans un premier temps, nous ne savions pas pourquoi. Mais maintenant... nous savons ! Vous aviez rendez-vous avec un barbare indien ! ''

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, en état de choc. _Comment a t-il su... ?_

'' Non seulement, je vois cette brute quitter votre tente, mais je trouve des chose qui lui appartiennent.'' continua Gilbert.

Gilbert leva une main dans laquelle il tenait le panier contenant le maïs et les plumes d'Amelige.

'' Nous n'avons pas amené de maïs avec nous pour ce voyage. Ce truc ne peut être trouvé qu'en Amérique. Mais nous sommes dans une forêt. Le maïs ne pousse pas dans ce genre d'environnement.'' Gilbert plissa les yeux, face à Arthur. '' En outre, il n'y pas d'aigles en Virginie, alors comment avez vous eu ces plumes ? Je doute que vous soyez allé en haut d'une montagne pour les avoir. Seuls les indigènes les récupèrent et les utilisent comme décorations.''

'' Sans oublier que notre mission de chasse a été sabotée.'' ajouta Thomas. '' Francis est un expert en navigation dans ces régions. Pourquoi nous aurait-il conduit dans la mauvaise direction, à part si on le lui avait _Ordonné_ ? ''

'' Ordonné par _vous_ , Arthur Kirkland.'' proclama Gilbert. '' Et j'ai le sentiment que votre ami barbare sait où sont les animaux que nous sommes censés chasser. Si vous me dîtes où est le sauvage, je ne vous ferez pas de procès pour trahison.''

Arthur regarda Gilbert, une lueur dangereuse dans l'œil. '' Je préférerai être pendu plutôt que de te dire où est Amelige.''

'' Comme vous voulez, imbécile. Les gars, attrapez-le et ligotez-le ! '' aboya Gilbert.

'' Oui monsieur ! ''

Trois hommes attrapèrent Arthur tandis que quatre autres étaient allés chercher la corde et le bâillon.

'' Lâchez moi ! Je suis votre capitaine ! '' cria Arthur, luttant pour se libérer.

'' Je vous ai destitué de votre rang pour trahison.'' dit Gilbert à Arthur, souriant diaboliquement. '' Et mon équipage a élu le génial moi comme nouveau capitaine. Ils n'ont plus d'ordres à recevoir de toi maintenant.''

Gilbert remarqua les suçons dans le cou d'Arthur. '' Oh... voilà qui est intéressant. Vous avez des marques rouges sur votre cou... ayant été faites par une _autre_ personne. Je ne savais pas que le grand Arthur Kirkland voulait ce genre de chose d'une bite barbare.''

'' Ferme la, _fuck_ ! '' cria Arthur, crachant au visage de Gilbert. '' Tu ne dégraderas _jamais_ mon amour pour lui.''

Gilbert essuya la salive de son visage, grognant à l'anglais. '' Puisque que vous aimez tant les hommes, que diriez vous de tirer un coup avec tous ces hommes ici.''

Gilbert fit un geste vers le reste de l'équipage. Les quatre hommes revinrent avec un corde et un chiffon pour s'en servir de bâillon.

'' Attachez ses mains et ses pieds. Ensuite bâillonnez-le, et prenez votre tour avec lui.'' dit Gilbert.

 _Ça va certainement attirer ce natif étrange. Après, nous ramènerons les fourrures en Angleterre, je sais que le roi va me récompenser pour la découverte de la trahison d'Arthur. Je vais avoir plus qu'assez d'argent pour aller chercher West et le ramener avec moi. Kesesesesese !_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Francis soupira, s'éloignant du bord du lac. Il se leva.

'' Pourquoi Arthur met si longtemps ? Il a dit qu'il revenait. Je serai ravi de rester ici pour toujours, mais je veux rencontrer cet Amelige.''

Francis se dirigea vers le camp à un rythme rapide. _Maintenant que j'y penses... j'espère qu'Arthur n'a pas eu d'ennuis._

A cette pensée, Francis accéléra. Alors qu'il approchait du camp, il entendit des cris et le son du rire de Gilbert.

Que diable se passe t-il... ? Se demanda Francis, en se cachant derrière un arbre près de l'entrée du camp.

Il haleta quand il vit Arthur, pieds et poings liés, bâillonné par un chiffon. Il se tortillait et criait. Gilbert et les quarante-cinq membres de l'équipage marchaient vers leurs tentes. Les cinqs autres entouraient Arthur.

'' Est ce qu'il faut lui enlever son bâillon pour quelques secondes ? '' demanda t-on sadiquement. '' Ce doit être un expert pour donner de la tête.''

'' Gilbert a dit qu'on pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Donc, vas y. Je me concentre sur une zone différente.'' ricana un autre, tirant le pantalon d'Arthur.

 _Non ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter l'ensemble de l'équipage. Je dois trouver Amelige !_

Francis commença à courir, devenant de plus en plus nerveux et effrayé à chaque seconde qui passait.

 _Arthur a mentionner un buisson plein d'épines... si je passe par là, je trouverai certainement Amelige !_

Amelige fulminait, il ne cessait d'aller et venir dans son tipi.

 _Pourquoi est ce qu'Arthur m'a repoussé ?_ Se demanda Amelige avec colère. _Je l'aime... et il m'aime. Pourquoi est ce que ce « roi » est plus important que moi ? C'est moi son amant, pas le roi !_

Amelige soupira et s'assit. '' Arthur... pourquoi ? ''

'' _Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant !_ '' cria une voix.

'' Que se passe t-il... ? '' Amelige se précipita hors de sa tente pour voir un homme blond couvert des coupures du buisson d'épines. Il tremblait et la peur était visible dans ses yeux.

'' _Où est Amelige ?_ '' cria Francis.

Avant que d'autres indigènes aient pu attaquer Francis, Amelige courut vers lui.

'' Tu as dit mon nom. Qui es tu et que se passe t-il ? '' demanda Amelige.

'' _Tu dois venir avec moi ! Il est difficulté !_ '' dit rapidement Francis, la peur lui faisant oublier son anglais.

'' Qu'est ce que tu dis ? '' demanda Amelige, fronçant les sourcils.

'' _C'est Arthur ! Il a besoin de ton aide !_ '' cria Francis.

En entendant le nom d'Arthur, Amelige pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Francis, apprenant ainsi le français instantanément.

'' _Que ce passe t-il ? Tu as parlé d'Arthur._ '' répondit Amelige en français.

'' Tu... tu viens de m'embrasser.'' dit Francis, choqué.

'' Oh, maintenant tu parles anglais. Dis moi ce qui ce passe maintenant ! '' dit Amelige, frustré.

'' C'est Arthur ! Il est en grand danger ! Son équipage s'est retourné contre lui, avec Gilbert Beilschmidt à leur tête ! Tout ça parce qu'il a passé du temps avec toi ! Je... je ne peux pas les affronter tout seul. Si tu rassemble certains de tes amis indiens, nous pourrons les arrêter.'' lui dit Francis avec urgence.

Amelige plissa les yeux. '' Gilbert, tu dis ? Arthur m'a parlé de lui.''

Amelige retourna à son tipi et en ressorti avec son arc et des flèches. '' Allons-y, français.''

'' Mon nom est Francis. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « allons-y » ? nous avons besoin d'une armée ! '' lui dit Francis.

'' Tu n'as besoin que de moi.'' dit férocement Amelige. '' J'ai plus de pouvoir que deux armées réunies. Maintenant, j'ai dis, allons y.''

Amelige s'élança hors de son village, suivi de près par Francis.

 _Arthur... je me fiche que tu ne veuille pas être avec moi. Je t'aime.. et je me suis promis de te protéger... et c'est ce que je vais faire._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur avait résisté vaillamment aux cinq membres d'équipage. Quand ils avaient essayés d'atteindre son bâillon, il avait roulé, quand un autre avait essayé de lui retirer son pantalon, Arthur avait soulevé le haut de son corps vers le haut, ce qui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile.

'' Ce foutu imbécile commence à faire chier.'' grogna un des membres d'équipage. '' Maintenez le au sol ! ''

Arthur était cloué au sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 _Bon sang !_ Cria Arthur dans sa tête. _Si on me souille, je vais mourir._

''Maintenant, soit un bon garçon et fais nous plaisir.'' ricana un membre d'équipage, enlevant le bâillon d'Arthur, pour lui attacher autour des yeux afin qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir. Le membre d'équipage commença à déboutonner son propre pantalon.

A ce moment, une flèche sortit de nulle part et alla se planter dans le sol, manquant à peine l'un des membre de l'équipage.

'' Quoi ?! '' Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Amelige furieux, les fusillant du regard.

'' Si vous voulez vivre, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de mon compagnon.'' grogna Amelige, tirant une autre flèche.

'' Amelige... ! '' cria Arthur.

'' C-Ce doit être le barbare dont Gilbert parlait.'' dit un matelot.

'' Ouais, mais cet idiot est tout seul.'' un autre se mit à rire. '' Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de lui tirer dessus.''

'' C'est la dernière fois que je le dis. Éloignez vous d'Arthur ! '' grogna Amelige, mettant une flèche sur la corde.

'' Fait gaffe à ce que tu nous dis, espèce d'animal sauvage ! '' cria un membre d'équipage, en sortant son pistolet.

Amelige tira la flèche, une lumière verte l'entourant.

'' Que se passe t-il ?! '' Les membres d'équipage sautèrent sur le côté pour éviter la flèche.

La flèche commença à revenir comme un boomerang, ce qui obligea les membres d'équipage à l'éviter à nouveau.

'' Espèce de... ! ''

Un coup de pistolet fut tiré.

'' Non ! '' cria Arthur, souhaitant voir ce qui se passait.

Un bouclier vert entoura Amelige, déviant la balle qui lui était destinée.

'' Q-Q-Quoi ?! Comment a t-il fait ça ?! '' cria le matelot, effrayé.

Francis regarda Amelige. _Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il pouvait le faire._

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? ''

Amelige regarda au delà des cinq membres d'équipage et vit l'homme prussien aux cheveux d'argent se rapprocher de lui avec le reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient tous armés de fusils.

'' Tu dois être Gilbert.'' dit Amelige, plissant les yeux.

'' Et tu dois être le sauvage, Amelige. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.'' cracha Gilbert, sarcastiquement.

Gilbert se dirigea vers Arthur et le saisit par la chemise, le soulevant. Il sorti son pistolet et le pointa sur la tête d'Arthur.

'' Tu nous ressembles peut être physiquement Amelige, mais tu restes un natif, et l'association avec les indigènes est considérée comme une trahison. Donc si tu veux qu'Arthur vive, il vaut mieux que tu coopères avec nous. Si tu refuses ou si tu essayes d'attaquer, je le tuerai.'' menaça Gilbert.

Amelige expira fortement par le nez. '' Tu es un lâche ! Tu n'as même pas le courage de me faire face.''

 _Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour être avec West._ Pensa Gilbert pour lui-même.

Francis sortit de sa cachette et se faufila de l'autre côté du camp.

 _Je dois arrêter Gilbert, alors Amelige pourra faire quelque chose !_ Pensa Francis, déterminé.

'' Tu gagnes du temps, Amelige. Prends une décision _maintenant_.'' aboya Gilbert.

'' Quelles sont vos conditions.'' demanda Amelige, se rendant.

'' Amelige ! Non ! '' cria Arthur.

'' Vous devrez nous laisser chasser autant que nous le voulons donc nous pourrons écorcher ces animaux pour envoyer leurs fourrures en Angleterre. Je sais qu'Arthur et toi avez tenté de nous en empêcher. Si tu abandonnes, je laisserai Arthur en vie.'' répondit Gilbert.

'' Ne sois pas idiot, Amelige ! N'accepte pas de te rendre ! Gilbert te tueras ! '' Cria Arthur.

'' Tais toi, espèce d'insolent-Ark ! '' L'emprise de Gilbert sur Arthur faiblit.

Francis s'était approché de Gilbert par derrière et était en train de l'étrangler avec une corde.

'' Amelige, maintenant ! '' cria Francis.

Les cinquante membres de l'équipage avaient chargés leurs armes et visant Amelige. Protégé par son champ de force vert, Amelige parcouru la distance en évitant toutes les balles et il attrapa Arthur, l'enfermant ainsi dans le bouclier avec lui.

Gilbert réussit à repousser Francis. '' Maudite grenouille ! '' cria Gilbert, pointant son pistolet sur lui.

'' Non ! '' cria Arthur, arrachant le chiffon qui lui bandait les yeux.

Gilbert appuya sur la gâchette, la balle perfora la jambe de Francis.

'' Gah ! '' hurla de douleur Francis.

Amelige amena Arthur hors du camp. '' Reste ici.'' ordonna t-il.

Amelige courut à l'intérieur pour aller chercher Francis, mais les membres d'équipage avaient refusé de cesser le feu.

Arthur désobéit aux ordres d'Amelige et couru vers le camp, là où se trouvait Francis.

'' Accroche toi, maudite grenouille ! '' lui dit Arthur, en utilisant le tissus pour envelopper la blessure du français.

'' Heh, tu penses vraiment qu'une balle dans la jambe pourrai me tuer ? _Ouch !_ N'appuie pas sur la plaie ! '' cria Francis.

Amelige était toujours debout, déviant les balles. Une lumière brillante émergeât de ses mains et toucha tout les membres d'équipage. Toutes les armes se dissipèrent dans la lumière.

'' Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! '' cria Gilbert.

L'équipage de Gilbert se retira tout à coup, craignant pour sa vie.

'' Revenez ici, idiots ! '' cria le prussien.

Avant que Gilbert ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut saisit par Amelige.

'' Tu as permis à ces hommes de presque ternir mon amant.'' dit malicieusement Amelige.

Gilbert tremblait, ses yeux élargis par la peur.

'' Tu es un être dangereux, polluant cette terre.'' continua Amelige, fou de rage. '' Donc, je vais t'exterminer ici ! ''

'' Amelige, _stop_ ! ''

Arthur courut vers Amelige. '' Ne le tue pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il y aurai de bien à faire ça ? ''

'' _Beaucoup_ de choses.'' grogna Amelige. '' Un pou comme lui ne mérite pas de vivre ! ''

'' Je l'ai fait pour mon frère ! '' cria soudainement Gilbert, fondant en larmes.

'' Quoi ? '' demanda Arthur.

'' Je l'ai fait pour mon petit frère Ludwig ! '' avoua Gilbert. '' Je l'ai laissé il y a sept ans pour trouver du travail en Angleterre. On n'avait pas assez d'argent pour vivre, et les emplois étaient rares en Allemagne. Même après tant d'années, en étant un simple membre d'équipage je ne gagne pas assez pour retourner en Allemagne, récupérer Ludwig et pour subvenir à nos besoins à tout les deux.''

'' C'est pourquoi, avec la trahison d'Arthur, je pouvais devenir capitaine et obtenir beaucoup d'argent pour avoir démasquer Arthur et en ramenant beaucoup de fourrures en Angleterre ! A partir de là... je pouvais vivre en Europe, ou naviguer de nouveau vers le nouveau monde et je n'aurai plus à me soucier de quoi que ce soit ! ''

Gilbert dévisagea Arthur et Amelige à travers ses larmes. '' Je ferai _n'importe quoi_ pour Ludwig. J'adore mon petit frère, et je refuse de laisser quiconque se tenir en travers de notre chemin ! ''

'' Et je refuse de te laisser blesser Arthur.'' trancha Amelige. '' Il rentrera en Angleterre en tant que capitaine. Et tu feras _exactement_ ce qu'il dit ! ''

'' En fait... '' Arthur prit la parole. '' Peux tu me rendre un service ? ''

'' Hein ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ?! '' cria Gilbert avec colère.

'' Quand toi, Francis et l'équipage rentrerez en Angleterre, dites au roi que j'ai trahis par amitié avec un amérindien. Alors, dites lui que je suis mort, tué par balle après avoir essayer de te tuer... et que tu as ramener l'équipage et le navire en toute sécurité... en tant que _capitaine_. ''

'' Qu'est ce que... ? Pourquoi est ce que tu... ? '' Gilbert était sans voix.

'' Je l'ai décidé. Je vais rester ici avec Amelige.'' dit fermement Arthur. '' Je vois que la force de ton amour pour ton frère est... semblable à la force de mon amour pour Amelige. Alors... va chercher ton argent et soit avec Ludwig à nouveau. Amelige, libère-le.''

Amelige laissa tomber Gilbert au sol, choqué par la révélation d'Arthur.

'' Aide moi à porter Francis dans sa tente. Nous avons des outils pour enlever la balle et de la médecine pour guérir la blessure.'' dit Arthur, marchant vers Francis.

'' Oui, monsieur.'' répondit Gilbert.

Le lendemain, tout avait été remballé sur le navire et tout était prêt pour naviguer vers l'Angleterre. Francis se remettait très bien... surtout depuis qu'il avait pu frapper Gilbert sur la tête à plusieurs reprises, le tout avec l'aide d'une brindille.

'' Ow ! Francis, jettes ça ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus ! '' cria Gilbert.

'' Un « désolé » ne réparera pas ma jambe ! '' répliqua Francis.

Après avoir échappé à Francis, Gilbert se dirigea vers Arthur, qui se tenait près d'Amelige.

'' Merci … pour avoir épargné ma vie.'' murmura Gilbert à Amelige. '' Je vous suis redevable... à toi et Arthur.''

'' Si j'avais encore un cœur de glace, comme avant, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fais.'' soupira Arthur.

'' Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as encore un cœur de glace.'' ricana une voix.

'' _Francis !_ Arrête d'écouter cette conversation ! Amène ta tête d'auto-estropié ailleurs ! '' cria Arthur au français.

Boudant, Francis s'éloigna en boitant.

'' Assure toi de dire au roi qu'on a trouvé ici aucun animal pouvant être chassé.'' chargea Arthur à Gilbert. '' De cette façon, nous éviterons d'avoir encore plus de chasseurs ici.''

'' Bien sûr.'' répondit Gilbert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout l'ancien équipage d'Arthur se tenait à bord du navire et tous étaient près à mettre les voiles.

'' _Au revoir_ , Arthur et Amelige ! '' cria Francis depuis le pont.

'' Prends soin de toi, grenouille ! '' rappela Arthur.

Amelige et Arthur agitèrent la main jusqu'à ce que le navire soit hors de vue.

'' Eh bien … on dirait que c'est juste toi et moi maintenant.'' dit Arthur.

Amelige sourit. '' Et j'aime ça.'' dit-il doucement.

Arthur regarda Amelige. '' … _gvgeyuhi._ '' murmura Arthur avant de détourner les yeux, rougissant.

Amelige sourit brillamment. '' Je t'aime aussi.''

Amelige se pencha et embrasser son partenaire, sachant que désormais, ils pouvaient rester ensemble pour toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Un mois plus tard_**

Gilbert baissa les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois l'adresse écrite sur le morceau de papier, et regarda à nouveau la veille maison poussiéreuse devant lui.

 _Eh bien …. c'est là._ Pensa Gilbert. _Après sept ans, je suis de retour à Berlin, en Allemagne, devant la maison où West et moi avons passé notre enfance._

Gilbert se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

'' West... ? '' appela t-il. '' West ? ''

La maison avait l'air complètement abandonnée. Elle était remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Les insectes se promenaient partout.

'' West... n'est pas ici ?! '' Gilbert s'affala sur le sol de désespoir. '' Pourquoi est ce qu'il serait ici après tout ? Je l'ai laissé seul pendant sept ans. Je suis un frère horrible... ''

Gilbert se releva et marcha un peu dans la petite maison, l'esprit emplit de nostalgie. Une épaisse couche de papier sur une table attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la pile et ramassa une feuille.

'' Ce sont … des lettres de West ?! '' pleura Gilbert, choqué.

Effectivement, chaque côtés du papier étaient datés et commençait par « cher Gilbert ». La lettre en haut de la pile datait d'il y a deux ans.

West, tu m'as écris des lettres tous les jours pendant cinq ans ? Se demanda Gilbert, commençant la lecture de la lettre.

 _17 novembre 1618_

 _Cher Gilbert,_

 _Aujourd'hui, après cinq ans, je quitte cette maison. Tu me manques terriblement, et je suis désolé de partir à ton insu. Je sais que tu vas revenir dans cette maison, parce que je sais que tu vas tenir ta promesse. Cette pile de papier sont les lettres que j'ai écrites pendant ton absence. Je t'ai écris tous les jours, sachant que quand tu reviendrai, tu serai heureux de savoir que je ne t'ai pas oublié._

 _Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis parti de cet endroit. Eh bien, il y a deux mois, j'ai rencontré deux garçons italiens appelés Feliciano et Lovino Vargas. Leur père adoptif, Antonio Fernandez, les avaient amenés avec lui pour rendre visite à un des ses amis en Allemagne. J'ai rencontré Feliciano pendant que je travaillais. Lui et Lovino sont un peu comme toi et moi, Gil. Lovino est le plus vieux, il est né dans une partie de l'Italie du sud et Feliciano est né dans la partie nord._

 _Feliciano a demander à Antonio de me prendre avec eux. Au début, j'ai rejeté l'idée, puisque je voulais t'attendre. Mais... Feliciano m'a embrassé le même jour... et d'un coup, j'ai senti que je devais être avec lui. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je suis tombé amoureux de Feliciano. Lovino ne m'aime pas beaucoup, alors il était contre l'idée que je vienne avec eux. Finalement, il a cédé, et demain, je serai à Rome, en Italie avec eux. S'il te plaît viens me voir. Ils ont dit que tu pourrai rester avec nous, bruder. L'adresse est écrite de l'autre côté de la feuille._

 _Je vais attendre ton retour._

 _West_

Gilbert ramassa le reste des lettres de Ludwig et les glissa soigneusement dans son sac.

'' West... je serai bientôt avec toi.'' sourit Gilbert. '' Attends juste encore un peu...''

 _Toc Toc Toc._

'' Que quelqu'un aille ouvrir cette putain de porte ! '' cria Lovino Vargas depuis sa chambre.

'' Tais toi, _fratello_ ! Tu pourrais effrayer la personne qui est derrière.'' lui dit Feliciano Vargas.

'' J'y vais.'' soupira Ludwig, âgé de dix-neuf ans, sortant de sa chambre.

'' Je viens avec toi ! ~ '' chantonna Feliciano, saisissant la main de Ludwig.

Le geste fit rougir Ludwig. Feliciano rit simplement.

Ludwig ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir Antonio. Au lieu de ça... il y avait un homme aux cheveux d'argent avec des yeux rouges regardant fixement derrière lui. Dans un premier temps, Ludwig ne reconnu pas l'homme devant lui, mais quand ses yeux rouges commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, Ludwig sut exactement qui il était.

'' Ludwig... est ce que c'est ton _fratello_ ? '' demanda Feliciano, en regardant l'homme prussien.

Les yeux de Ludwig se remplir de larmes. '' _Willkommen zurück, bruder_.'' salua t-il.

traduction :

 ** _Willkommen zurück, bruder :_** bienvenue, mon frère

 ** _fratello :_** frère

FIN !


End file.
